Collide
by peyton4life
Summary: AU College Finchel.  Finn and Rachel have never met before and find themselves working on a production of "Wicked" together.  What happens when these two characters collide in life and love?  Loosely based on the song "Collide" by Howie Day. **COMPLETE**
1. First Impressions

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters from Glee or the song "Collide" by Howie Day which inspired this fic. If I did, they would somehow find a way to work this song into the show since I think it's very Finchel appropriate. That being said, let's get on with the show!**

* * *

><p>She rushed through the stage door mumbling prayers that rehearsal hadn't started on time. She hated being late; Rachel Barbra Berry was an obsessively punctual person and tolerated nothing keeping her from her demanding routine. The mere thought that she would be late because she walked into some giant playing with his IPhone was simply unacceptable.<p>

She dropped her purse on the counter and plopped down in the chair on front of her lighted mirror. She rushed to fix her long brown hair up away from her face; thankful she had at least braided a portion before she left her apartment. Her hands were quick and competent as she secured the braids into a knot with bobby pins and began fixing her face. The makeup needed was a bit over the top, but she had it down to a science. She was spinning off her stool as she shoved her feet into her black character shoes, grabbing her dress and pulling it on as she walked to the stage. She slid to her mark just in time to hear her cast mate hiss at her.

"You're late! I was trying to stall; thankfully St. Jackass was more concerned with his hair and a missing percussionist. It's our final dress rehearsal for God's sake! Where were you?"

"Don't get me started San. I ran into some oaf who barely mumbled an apology." she stage whispered as she fanned her hands in front of her face."Thankfully, I'm skilled at getting ready on the fly. My years of quick changes for dance have definitely paid off."

"Whatever Berry; I just don't want to be here all night tonight ok?" Santana whispered back. "I've gots me a hot date tonight and I hate to keep her waiting."

"Then stop talking and get ready to work Lopez" the curly haired man in the back of the auditorium yelled.

With a roll of her eyes Santana turned her back to the audience and hit her beginning pose.

"From the top people" Jesse yelled from the audience gesturing for the conductor to cue the musicians.

* * *

><p>Finn sat in the orchestra pit waiting for to be given the cue to begin. He had gotten to rehearsal a few minutes late, but hey they couldn't start without him, right? Besides it wasn't his fault some munchkin almost mowed him down and sent his music sheets flying from his messenger bag. He stared at the conductor intently, trying to put the incident out of his mind. The conductor gave the cue to begin and Finn began playing the songs which he'd been playing for months.<p>

As he went through the songs he found his mind drifting a bit which was odd. He found himself thinking back to the munchkin that ran into him; she was so tiny but man her legs were endless. She had some braids running throughout her hair which was a weird look, but she had great eyes. Well, what he could see of them before she rolled them as she stormed away was great anyway. Big, brown and expressive; even is she was expressing frustration. He wondered where she was headed in such a rush. Normally when someone runs into you they stop and see if you're ok bit not this munchkin. She just took off again like he hadn't even been there. He hoped he ran into her again just so he could tell her that. He looked up to find the conductor staring at him like he'd grown another head. Finn heard the actor onstage repeat their line; shit he'd missed the cue for the cymbals! Pushing thoughts of the munchkin from his mind he went back to focusing on the music.

* * *

><p>Four and a half grueling hours later, Jesse agreed to let the cast leave. Rachel and Santana had just exited the stage when she heard Jesse call her name again.<p>

"Rachel? I was wondering if we could grab dinner tonight; maybe go over some of the blocking that you missed?" Jesse asked while winding his silk scarf around his throat.

"Um, gee Jesse I wish I could but um Santana just got dumped and I promised her a girl night" Rachel quickly pinched Santana before the Latina could protest.

"Hmmm, I thought she had a 'hot date.' Isn't that what I heard earlier?" He tilted his head to the side as he studied the duo.

"Cleary you misheard me. What I said was my hot date broke it off with me and I needed some girl time with Berry." Santana lied coolly, staring at Jesse just waiting for him to question her further. Instead, he righted his head and nodded sharply at them before beginning to walk away. Spinning around one last time, he looked at Rachel and said, "Tomorrow's the show. I wouldn't be late if I were you."

Rachel merely nodded and began dragging Santana away. "Thanks San. I just can't deal with him right now. I still hurt from what he did but I'll never let him see it." She spoke determinedly as they made their way to the lighted mirrors and Rachel began scrubbing her face to clear the makeup.

"Well, maybe if you had put out like Bernadette he would have kept you the lead instead of you being stuck playing her understudy." Santana spoke flippantly even though she seethed on the inside at the thought of Rachel being hurt. Unfortunately, she wasn't sure what had upset Rachel more: the fact that Jesse dumped her or that he demoted her to a munchkin in the school's production of Wicked. Either way, Jesse St. Jackass was on Santana's shit list.

"It's fine Santana. It's one production-I'm sure he won't direct any more this year. I'll get the lead in the next one and people will forget that Bernadette ever played Elphaba." With her face clean of makeup and hair unbraided, Rachel had a softer, almost vulnerable, look to her face.

"Whatever. Do I really need to cancel my date for some girl time with you tonight? You sure don't seem to be yourself-you're late, you aren't upset about being a munchkin," Santana broke off as Rachel stared at her appalled.

"Of course not! I merely said that as an excuse to avoid Jesse for the night. I have a date with our couch and 'Funny Girl' tonight; then it's early to bed so I can blow the audience away tomorrow as munchkin number 4." She rolled her eyes and continued, "And I told you why I was late. Some idiot with his Iphone got in my way."

"Ooooh someone dared get in your way when you were coming to rehearsal? I'm sure you gave them quite the lecture." Santana teased as the two made their way out of the auditorium.

"I didn't say a word actually. I was too intent on getting here." Rachel replied. "We're still on for tomorrow right? Cast after party?"

Santana debated for a second but knew Rachel wouldn't go without her and God knew the girl needed some fun. "Sure Berry, it'll be fun. Who knows-maybe you'll even meet someone."

"I'm fine on my own Santana. The last thing I need right now is another boy in my life. Go have fun on your date-but don't stay out all night!" Rachel replied walking backwards to keep Santana in eyesight.

"Yes little mother. I'll see you in the morning." With that Santana walked off, leaving Rachel humming to herself as she walked to their apartment.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kurt? Have you seen my black t-shirt?" Finn yelled as he rummaged through his drawers. "Never mind, I found it." He stuffed the t-shirt in a bag that already contained a pair of balled up jeans and his converse tennis shoes.<p>

"Remind me again why you're taking clothing? The orchestra is required to be in black pants and white shirt, correct?" Kurt said from the doorway as he picked an imaginary speck of lint off his shirt.

"Well yeah, but I promised I'd go to the after party. You're still coming with me right?" Slinging the bag over his shoulder, Finn looked at Kurt as he awaited the response.

"Yes, I'm still coming. I promised both you and Bernadette I'd be there tonight. She's so excited, though she still never did tell me why she got promoted to Elphaba the week before the show." Kurt spoke as he followed Finn through their small two bedroom apartment. "I'm still not sure why _you_ want me there."

"Dude, you know why. She who shall not be named may be there. I might need you to run interference for me man." He rubbed the back of his neck as he reached the door. "I just can't deal with her bat shit craziness right now ok? I gotta go-I was late yesterday and Professor Pascaretti will kill me if I'm late for tonight's sound check."

"Go ahead and go. I'll wait for you after the show and I promise I'll protect you from Ir-"He stopped himself before he finished the name.

"Not another word Kurt. I'll see you after the show." With that Finn walked out the door and began walking across campus to the auditorium.

* * *

><p>Rachel was incredibly proud of herself. She had made it through the show-flawlessly of course-without managing to trip or maim Bernadette to steal back the role that was rightfully hers. She was in front of her mirror again, applying a bit of make up to get ready for the party. As she skillfully applied her eye shadow she began conversing with Santana.<p>

"We were great out there tonight. We had such a receptive audience; even if the lead was a bit sharp." Finishing one eye, she moved on to the next. "I'm just hoping she can get it right before the show closes next week."

"Please, Berry cut the crap. You're hoping Professor Herbart heard how bad she was and demands Jesse give you back the role." Santana replied as she shimmied into her dress for the after party.

"Well now, if she heard it and said that who would I be to argue with her?" There was a small smile on Rachel's lips as she thought of Jesse begging her to take the lead role back. "Are you almost ready? I want to get there and hear what everyone else thought of Bern-of the show." Rachel stood and grabbed her purse glancing at herself in the mirror one last time.

"If you could stop staring at yourself for five seconds you'd see I've been ready." Santana spun around so Rachel could see the short, low cut red dress she was wearing. "Now, if you would have let me dress you, you'd be listening to something other than everyone talking about Bernadette. You'd have guys eating out of the palm of your hand."

"For the last time, _I_ like the way I dress." Rachel turned to face Santana. "The polka dots on this dress are _very_ in right now and the navy blue accentuates my coloring. Now can we just go?" She pulled Santana out the door and towards the parking lot of the auditorium. The party was being held at Professor Herbart's house about 20 minutes off campus. They climbed into Rachel's Prius and turned up the radio, singing along to whatever came on. As they pulled into the street Rachel reminded her, "Hey, no ditching me tonight right? We're going to make an appearance but you said you'd leave whenever I was ready right?"

"Party hasn't even started and you're talking about leaving. Live a little! And of course I won't ditch you." Santana was already making her way up the sidewalk to the Professor's house. Rachel might have been short, but her legs were long so she had no problem catching up with Santana. They entered the house together, ready for an evening of fun and gossip.

* * *

><p>"Seriously, I have no idea what the hell I'm doing here. I don't even know half of these people." He rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at Kurt.<p>

"Come on Finn, I can point out a half dozen people you know. " Kurt scanned the room and spotted a mutual friend of theirs. "Go talk to Naomi, Finn. See her?" He pointed to his left at a small girl by the beverage table. "She's probably looking for Red Bull-go make sure nobody puts anything else in her cup ok?" With that decided, Kurt wandered off to find Bernadette to congratulate her on her performance. She may have been a bit pitchy, but he'd never tell the little diva that.

Finn made his way across the room tossing out a few random, "hey's" as he went. The music playing was tolerable and he found himself tapping his fingers on his thigh as he made his way to Naomi.

"Hey stranger! Looking for the Red Bull?" Finn asked as he pulled the short girl into him for a one armed hug.

"Finn! I didn't see you come in. I found the Red Bull; I was looking for a cup actually. All I can find are these red solo cups." Naomi told him as she returned his embrace. "How are things? The orchestra sounded great tonight."

Finding no other glasses, Finn took a sharpie and wrote her name on a cup adding a smiley face to it. He poured some red bull into it, handing it to her as he nodded at her compliment. "Things are fine. Still student teaching and hoping I'm doing well enough that the district will hire me in the fall."

"Well that's great! And how are things with Kurt? Is he keeping his Ipod turned down so you can study without listening to his show tunes or Barbra?" She asked with a teasing smile.

"He's been great actually. Especially after-well, after she who shall not be named did what she did." Finn rolled his eyes at Naomi, expecting her to chuckle along.

"Finn, her name is Iris. If you can't say her name how can you begin to move on?" Naomi laid her hand on Finn's arm as she gently questioned him.

"I can say it. I just don't want to." He heard the music changing tempo but kept his eyes on Naomi. "It just still kinda hurts you know?" As he finished, he heard the most beautiful laugh. His eyes scanned the room quickly, looking to see who could have made such a sound. He recognized the song playing as Journey's "Faithfully" the second before their eyes met.

Naomi watched in utter fascination. She'd never seen Finn look at anyone like this before. It was like someone had turned the light in his eyes back on. His eyes had been dimmed since his relationship with Iris, but now, he was looking at that girl as if she were everything to him. The funny thing was the laughing girl stopped laughing as soon as her eyes met Finn and she couldn't stop staring either.

"Who is that?" Finn felt like he had been hit by a sledgehammer in the stomach. He couldn't take his eyes off the girl across the room and felt there was something vaguely familiar about her.

"It's Rachel. Rachel Berry? The diva who sings Barbra Streisand for every audition she goes on? The girl your brother can't stand-even though he admits she's insanely talented?" Naomi began to list more facts about Rachel even though Finn had clearly stopped listening.

* * *

><p>She couldn't stop staring at the giant across the room. She just felt this weird connection to him and she couldn't bring herself to look away. He looked familiar to her but she just can't quite place him. She spoke to her companion, never breaking eye contact with the man across the room. "Tina? Who's that guy?"<p>

"Which one? There's tons of them here." Tina asked, trying to follow Rachel's gaze. "Faithfully" continued to play, Steve Perry saying something about loving a music man as Tina replied, "That's Finn Hudson. He's the percussionist in the orchestra for the musical. I'm sure you've seen him around at rehearsals."

"Tina, if he's in the pit how would I have seen him? You know I don't look down while performing." Rachel continued her conversation as she and Finn stared at one another. "I must have seen him somewhere else before." She unconsciously bit her lower lip as she pondered where she would have seen him.

"Well the way he's looking at you is a little creepy if you ask me. If he wants to talk to you, why doesn't he just come say hi?" Tina tried to locate Santana in the crowd, intending to get her to come over and monitor the situation.

"Maybe he's just shy. I should go talk to him." Rachel tucked her hair behind her ear asking, "How do I look?"

"A little too easy if you ask me. Play hard to get for once for crying out loud." Tina said rolling her eyes.

"Rachel Berry doesn't play hard to get; Rachel Berry just plays to win." With a smile, Rachel started to take a step forward only to be stopped by Professor Herbart.

"Rachel dear, walk with me. I have something very important I'd like to discuss with you." Not taking no for an answer, the woman began to drag Rachel away as she continued to try and maintain eye contact with Finn.

* * *

><p>He started to walk across the room to talk to her but Kurt grabbed his arm.<p>

"Finn. We um, we should probably get going now." Kurt was pulling on Finn's arm frantically trying to get him closer to the door.

"Dude, I can't leave. I gotta talk to her." He turned Kurt so he could see Rachel, who was being dragged away by the vocal professor at the school.

"I see that, but unless you want to deal with her-"Kurt said pointing to the girl who had just walked into the room, "then we need to go. Now."

Finn finally noticed who had walked in. Iris was smiling for the crowd, fingers trailing up and down the length of some guy named Sam's arm. Finn didn't really know Sam all that well, he was in some modeling class with Iris so Finn had pretty much only seen him a handful of times. In his opinion, the guy's lips were too big to be on the face of a model, but Iris had tried to explain that Sam could be a body model-only using his hands, or better yet, his abs. However, Finn couldn't help but smile a bit. Maybe if she was focused on Sam, she'd leave him the hell alone.

His relationship with Iris hadn't always been bad. In fact, it started out great. She was modeling in an art class that Finn had taken one summer just for a filler credit and one thing led to another. Iris posed for the class twice, and by the end of the second class she had Finn's number. She texted him that night asking him on a date and he accepted. The first date went so well, he asked her out on a second. Then a third. By the fourth date, she had given him a monthly calendar, with pictures of her of course, so he could plan their dates accordingly.

But things went down hill after that. Iris was a bit of a control freak and was crazy jealous. She began texting Finn all the time, demanding to know where he was and who he was with. Hell, she had spies on campus that had taken a picture of him and a couple of his friends from the education department. She didn't like him hanging out with Naomi and Kurt so often. The last straw was when she called into the school he was student teaching at and demanding to speak to her husband, screaming at the secretary when she explained that Finn was teaching. The Principal gave him a stern talking to about how his "wife" had treated the staff. Finn broke it off then and there, but it didn't stop the crying phone calls or text messages. He'd blocked her number, but she just changed hers and continued to harass him.

"Shit. You're right. Let me just see if Naomi wants to go too, ok? I don't like leaving her here alone." Finn took off to find Naomi seeing her standing exactly where he had left her moments before.

"Hey. She's here, so um I can't be. Wanna get out of here with Kurt and me?" Finn was hoping she would say yes so he could hear more about Rachel. Unfortunately, it wasn't it the cards.

"No, I'm good. I drove with Melissa tonight so I'm just going to wait and have her take me home when she's ready. I'm having fun anyway." Naomi replied not quite meeting Finn's eyes.

"You sure? Cause we're just going to go chill?" Finn could feel Kurt beginning to pull on his arm again.

"I'm fine-go before she sees you." Naomi pushed him away, laughing at his expression of fake hurt since she wouldn't go with them. "I'll call you tomorrow or something."

"Ok, I'll hold you to it. Night little penguin." He walked away to the sound of her laughing at the use of his nickname for her.

Finn and Kurt raced to the car just as Rachel made her way back to Tina.

"Tina? Where'd he go?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you have it! I know no Finchel yet; but there will be some in chapter two :) The use of the song "Faithfully" is strictly because chasingyellowcarsfaithfully suggested it and the Iris character is based off of someone who once called me mean...**


	2. We Meet Again

**Disclaimer: Glee does not belong to me...except in my dreams :)**

* * *

><p>The day after the cast party, Rachel woke early as was her habit. She dressed in some yoga pants, a tank top and hoodie ready to start the day with her run. She tied her pink Nike tennis shoes, slipped her ear buds in her ear and pressed shuffle on her iPod. As she jogged down the steps, her mind drifted back to the conversation she had last night.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Tina? Where'd he go?" Rachel inquired as she scanned the room looking for Finn. She mentally cursed her short stature; if she were just a bit taller she'd be able to find him easier.<em>

_"Who?" Tina looked at her a little dazed. She gave a light little giggle which made Rachel peer into her cup._

_"Finn; you know Finn Hudson? And how much of that have you had to drink?" Rachel swiftly took the cup from Tina's hand trading it for her bottle of water._

_"Geeze Mom, I only had two beers. Or maybe three. I'm fine." Tina hiccupped and Rachel just rolled her eyes._

_"Seriously, Tina focus. Where did Finn go?" She wanted to shake Tina; how could she have gotten so buzzed in the 20 minutes she was gone._

_"He was over there; talking to that little girl." Rachel followed the direction of Tina's hand, spotting a short girl talking with a girl of average height. Crap, it looked like they were getting ready to leave. She went to cross the room to talk to them just as Tina began to say she was feeling sick. Rachel whirled around to help Tina find the bathroom but by the time she got back, the other girls were gone._

* * *

><p>Replaying the events through her mind as she ran, she couldn't help but mutter his name. Finn Hudson. It sounded like a good, strong name and suited his looks. His hair was a little shaggy, but it just made her want to run her fingers through it. The way his eyes stared at her it was like there was no one else in the room. She was just going to have to make it a point to seek him out at the next performance. Shaking her head in determination with the thought, she turned her iPod louder as Kelly Clarkson's, "(What Doesn't Kill You) Stronger" came on. She rounded the street corner, spotting her destination: Conga Coffee. Making it to Conga meant she was half way done with her run, and she always stopped and ordered a small coffee to increase her energy just a little more. She paused the iPod and walked up to the counter, pulling her ear buds out as she went.<p>

"Hey Mike! I'll take the usual please." She continued to take small steps in place, not wanting her legs to tighten up.

"Sure thing Rachel. By the way, you were great last night." He smiled at her as he said it. "I know you weren't thrilled with the part, but at least you got to dance with Tina and San right?"

"Yep. Believe me; I'm fine with the part. It's just one show, you know? Who knows what Professor Herbart will come up with next?" She said it with a small smile since she had insight as to what was coming up. In fact, the Professor had all but guaranteed her the lead at the cast party the night before.

"That's a great attitude Rachel. I know Tina was worried with how you would take it, you know with Jesse and all." He trailed off, embarrassed to be talking about her personal life.

"It's fine, Mike, really." Rachel pulled a five dollar bill out of her pocket. "Keep the change," she said with a wink. She turned with her coffee intending to finish it outside when she walked right into what felt like a solid wall. "Excuse me." She mumbled as she looked up to face the person she walked into. She had to tilt her head almost all the way back. Oh. My. Barbra. It was none other than Finn Hudson. Great; she has to run into him when she's sweaty and gross and not wearing any makeup. She smiles awkwardly until she realizes she's spilled some coffee on the sleeve of his hoodie.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Rachel tried to wipe the coffee off the sleeve, only succeeding in rubbing it deeper into the fabric. "I can't believe this. I ran into someone else just the other day. I'm not usually so clumsy." she rambled on at him, still dabbing at the stain.

"It's ok! I totally should have been looking where I was going." Finn held up his phone at her saying, "Texting and walking. Not a good combination." His phone beeped as he held it and a picture of him and the girl he was talking to at the party came up.

They both realized when he held up his phone that they had run into each other the other day. No wonder they had a sense of déjà vu at the cast party.

"Still, I ran into you. Can I at least buy you a coffee to make up for it?" Rachel asked while trying not to stare too obviously at his phone as he read the message.

"Um sure. I'd love a cup…but I can't let you pay." Finn smiled at her as he walked towards the counter. "Do you have some time? You could keep me company while I drink?" He pointed to a table in the corner of the coffee shop.

"Sure!" She replied enthusiastically. "I'd like that." She was talking to his back as he placed his order. She wandered towards the cushiony chairs, hoping she wasn't coming off as overeager. Overhead, the speakers were playing "Collide" by Howie Day. She loved this song and was quietly singing along as Finn approached.

"You have a pretty voice." Finn stated, breaking her out of her reverie. She also had beautiful eyes, and hair and well everything. But he couldn't tell her all that; he didn't want to come off as some psycho.

"Thanks," she murmured, twisting her coffee cup in her hands. "So do you come here often?" God Rachel, she thought to herself. Such a cheesy line.

"Um actually no. My friend recommended it since I'm on the way over to her place." He replied absently, just awestruck that he actually was talking to her. "I'm Finn by the way. Finn Hudson."

"Rachel Berry. Pleased to meet you Finn." She gave him her trademark smile, then wondered if she was showing too much teeth so she quickly closed her mouth and bit her lower lip.

His eyes followed the action of her teeth. Seriously, was she trying to kill him? "So, do you come here often?"

"Every day. Part of my guilty pleasure/motivation to run." She crossed her legs delicately swinging one foot back and forth. Who cared if her muscles tightened? She was talking to Finn!

His eyes slid down her legs, watching her foot swing like a metronome. "I'm not a big coffee drinker usually, but I have a feeling I'm going to get put through the paces this morning." He rubbed the back of his neck as he rolled his eyes. "I'm finishing my student teaching and my friend and her roommate volunteered to pretend to be in detention for the day." Boy that probably came out creepy. "I just um want to make sure I come across as authoritative you know? So they said they'll pretend to be obnoxious kids so I can get some practice." Shit, that just made it worse. When was he going to learn to shut up?

"OH I get it! It's kind of like method acting right?" He nodded along having no clue as to what she was talking about. "I'm a theatre major with a minor in vocal studies so I have plenty of experience."

"You're in the musical right?" He blurted out as his phone beeped. He hit ignore and watched her face. "I mean, I saw you at the cast party and all so I just assumed."

"Yes, actually I'm munchkin number four." Rachel mumbled.

"Well that's pretty cool. I'd never have the guts to be on stage like that." He took a sip of his coffee, realizing it had started to go cold.

"Oh but you have the guts! You're doing something far more nerve-wracking. You're shaping the minds of our future!" She positively beamed at him, and then thinking she was coming on too strong mumbled,"Well that's what I think anyway."

"I guess I never really thought of it that way." His phone beeped again and he rolled his eyes, seeing another text from Naomi. "Listen this was really great, but I have to run. Erica, my friend Naomi's roommate is only there for another couple hours before she has to go to work and…"

"I get it. I actually need to get back to my run as well. That way I won't throw the rest of my day off schedule." She rambled, afraid she sounded like a neurotic tight ass. "It's just with the musical and all; I find it easier to stick to a routine you know?"

"Yeah, I get it. Well, I guess I'll see you at the show tonight?" Of course she'd be at the show; she was in the stupid thing right? "Would you like to grab something to eat after?" He blurted out, staring into those liquid brown eyes.

"I'd love that Finn." She smiled her 10,000 watt smile as they began walking to the door. "Wait for me backstage?"

"Absolutely." He started to walk away and turned back to her. "I can't wait." He said grinning, watching her own smile spread.

"Me either." with that she turned around and started jogging. She had a lot of planning to do and not a lot of time to do it.

At the Conga counter, Mike finally caught a break as the line died down and was furiously texting Tina: Babe, you're never gonna believe what just happened.

* * *

><p>Finn loped up the steps to Naomi and Erica's apartment, unable to keep his smile from spreading. He knocked on the door twice and waited for someone to answer. When Naomi opened the door she practically yanked him inside.<p>

"Finn! Where have you been? You know Erica's on a schedule right?" Her tone was a little irritated and the fact that he was grinning was not making her any happier. He had totally screwed up their timetable; he was almost 45 minutes late.

"I've got a date." He pulled her into a hug before breaking apart to do a little boogie over to the couch. He sat and made himself comfortable.

"Erica, come out here. I think he's delusional." Naomi placed her hand on his head, "Do you feel sick? Have you bumped your head?"

"No and no. I'm fine." He couldn't get the dopey grin off his face.

Erica entered the room, pissed beyond belief that Finn has messed up her schedule. It was bad enough she had a headache thanks to the number of Sangria's she had consumed last night but now Finn was in danger if making her late for work. "Give me your phone." She demanded, extending her hand.

"What? Why?" He sat up a little straighter, handing it to her.

"I want to see if she who shall not be named is calling you again. You know you can't date her. That girl is just bad news." Erica shared a glance with Naomi as she scrolled through Finn's phone. Odd, there were no missed calls from unusual numbers. "Ok, if isn't her, who are you going out with?"

"Rachel. Rachel Berry." He said her name almost reverently. "We're grabbing a bite to eat after the show."

Naomi sat down, shocked. This was Finn here, he was never known to move quickly when it came to girls. Iris had completely changed his outlook on dating and he had claimed he wouldn't rush into anything again. Now, here he was again looking positively smitten. "Where did you see her?" Naomi asked, crossing her arms over her chest as she paced in front of Finn.

"At Conga's. Great coffee by the way, penguin. Thanks for the tip." He stared off into space for a moment before continuing. "It was so weird. She ran right into me. It was like fate or something."

"Finn, what do you know about Rachel?" Naomi questioned as Erica sat down in the armchair across from the couch. "I mean, you talked for what five seconds?" This behavior was just so unlike Finn and she was concerned he was rushing things.

"It's more than that Naomi. I mean God, I saw her at the party last night and it was just like BAM. I couldn't stop staring you know?" he left out the part about bumping into her the other day. That was special, plus Naomi would stress if she knew testing him made him late to rehearsal. "If she who shall not be named hadn't come along I would have gone over right then and there." He ran his hands through his hair, not caring that it sent it in all different directions.

"I saw you Finn. But what you know about her? I mean, who knows, she could be Iris2.0" Naomi felt bad as she was saying it, but she couldn't stand to see Finn hurt. If that meant playing devil's advocate for awhile, then so be it.

"She's not. I just know she's not. There's just something about her." Erica and Naomi again shared a look as Finn's dopey expression returned. "Besides, it's just dinner. One dinner. What harm can it do?"

"Just promise me you won't tell Kurt yet ok? He doesn't like her remember? Especially since she originally beat out Bernadette for the role of Elphaba." Naomi reminded him gently, not wanting Kurt to explode all over Finn and try and lock him in the house or something so he couldn't make his date.

"You're right. You're absolutely right." He stood up to leave. "I'm sorry guys, I just gotta go. I really want tonight to be special you know?"

"I know…" Naomi trailed off, shrugging her shoulders.

"Where are you taking her?" Erica asked, finally trying to have some input.

"I don't know; that's why I have to go plan this out." He looked slightly frazzled as he pulled Naomi close for his customary one armed hug.

"You should take her on a picnic. Girls love that kind of stuff." Erica told him. "It's super romantic."

" A picnic? But it'll be dark out by the time we're done." He looked at Erica like she had just stepped off an alien planet.

"A moonlight picnic. By your favorite spot on campus?" She suggested with a sly smile.

"A moonlight picnic? That's" he trailed off for a moment looking at the floor. "That's brilliant! I knew there was a reason I kept the two of you around." He placed a peck on Erica's forehead and walked out the door.

Erica and Naomi stared at each other before Naomi replied, "I hope he knows what he's doing."

* * *

><p>Rachel rummaged through her closet, trying to find something suitable to wear on her date with Finn. She was so excited she had run into him again literally and figuratively. Absentmindedly she began to hum "Faithfully" as she searched through her clothes. "San! What do you think of this?" She held up a black scoop neck dress. "Too much for the first date?"<p>

"Ugh. Too ugly for ANY date." The Latina joined Rachel in the hunt for something cute to wear. "You need something that shows some skin, but not too much." She began pushing aside hanger after hanger of clothes. "Really, Berry. I'm pretty sure I told you the animal sweater was NEVER coming back in style. And what's with this black catsuit?" pulling the offensive item from the closet she turned to Rachel.

"You know that's my Grease audition outfit! Put it back!" Rachel made a grab for it as Santana pulled it out of reach.

"Only if you agree to wear WHATEVER I pick.". Santana waved the hanger with the catsuit in front of Rachel.

"Fine. I don't know why I ask for your help sometimes. All you do is insult me." Rachel folded her arms across her chest as she sat on the bed.

"You make it too easy to insult you. Aha!" Triumphantly she held out a sundress for Rachel to look at. It was peach, had a sweetheart neckline and crisscrossing straps. "Here. This is it, it's cute and I'm sure you'll say it's comfortable."

"It is! You're sure it's not too much for a first date? I don't even know where we're going. Maybe I need jeans." Rachel was tugging on her hair, starting to second guess her decision since she had NO idea what to wear.

"Berry. Chill out. He's a dude. He'll want to see some skin. No jeans on a first date." Santana replied firmly. "You never did tell me where you met him though," Santana reminded her.

"I saw him at the after party then again this morning" she conveniently left out that this was the oaf that made her late to rehearsal. "It's just one dinner."

"Well start getting ready for the show. The sooner we do this, the sooner you go on the date. Hopefully he loosens your ass up a bit." Santana mumbled the last bit as she walked away.

"I heard that you know!" Rachel yelled out, exasperated as she began to braid her hair.

"I meant you to!" Was the sharp retort she heard from the other room. "Just get your ass in gear."

Rachel smiled at herself in the mirror. Just two days ago she hadn't known Finn Hudson had existed. Now, she would be going out on a date with him in mere hours. There was just something about Finn that made her heart beat a little faster. She felt like a little girl being told she was going to Disney World. Her eyes were dreamy in the mirror as she reflected on their coffee encounter. He was just so sweet! Yes, he rambled a bit but so did she. And wasn't that a good thing that he rambled? It meant he was excited. She nodded at her reflection in the mirror as pulled the braids into their signature munchkin knot. She stood and grabbed the hanger with her dress, her makeup bag and purse. Catching herself in the mirror she smiled at her reflection as she called out, "Santana? I'm ready!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you so much to all of you who have read and reviewed this little fic. Their first date is coming soon :)**


	3. A Picnic Under The Stars

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Glee, really I do, but I only own my CD's and seasons of the show. Nor do I own "Tonight" from West Side Story, which was used for the wonderful mida212. If you haven't read her fics, check them out-you won't regret it!**

* * *

><p>Finn paced the backstage area while he waited for Rachel to finish changing. He had changed from his orchestra uniform and into jeans and a green t-shirt with a casual brown jacket. He looked relaxed on the outside, but his nerves were shot as he waited for the tiny brunette. He mumbled to himself little reminders: don't talk too much. Compliment her outfit. Tell her she was wonderful tonight. A hand on his arm snapped him out of his trance.<p>

"Finn? You ready to go? Rachel asked, biting her bottom lip hoping he wasn't trying to ditch her.

He took in the beautiful sight before him. Her long brown hair shined and fell past her shoulders in gentle waves. He didn't know what she had done to her eyes, but they looked huge and beautiful. And seriously, she needed to stop biting her lip because he just thinks of kissing her. He gave her a smile and offered his hand, "You look beautiful. Let's get out of here."

Rachel took his hand and began walking next to him, marveling internally at how well their hands fit. "So where are we going tonight Finn?"

"I'm actually taking you my favorite spot on campus. Quick drive and you'll see." Finn led her to his truck which was one of the few vehicles left in the parking lot. He opened the passenger door and helped her inside. As he jogged around to the other side, Rachel quickly scanned the truck for clues. He climbed in before she could take note of anything other than a picnic basket on the floor.

As he started the truck, the cd player popped on automatically. Ironically, it was another Journey song, this time "Lights."

"Big Journey fan are you Finn?". Rachel asked, her voice teasing as she smiled.

"Actually yeah, I've always loved them and after last night I pulled out this CD again. I can change it if you want." his hand moved to the CD eject button, but hers reached out to stop him.

"It's fine, really. Who wouldn't appreciate a little Journey every now and then." she linked her fingers with his as he drove around campus. She noticed they were approaching the small lake and couldn't help but smile.  
>"Are we going to the lake Finn?"<p>

"Yeah. I packed us a little picnic and thought we could eat out here? I mean it's really pretty and you can see the stars." he trailed off, suddenly wondering if this was too much for a first date. He'd kill Erica if her suggestion scared Rachel away. "Or we can go someplace else if you want." he held his breath as he waited.

"I'd love to go on a picnic Finn." Rachel smiled to herself. This was all so romantic! A night out under the stars? This was right up her alley.

"Great, because we're here." Finn cut the engine and said, "Wait here. I'll get the door.". He hopped out and skirted the hood of the truck quickly, pulling open her door and lifting her from the truck. He grabbed the basket and a blanket. Turning to Rachel he said, "Shall we?"

They walked to the bank of the lake in a comfortable silence. Finn spread the blanket out and they quickly sat down. He opened the basket and began emptying it. There were some sandwiches, fruit, cheese and some water and a thermos. Finn held the thermos, "I wasn't sure if you were a drinker, but I have some wine if you'd like instead of the water."

Reaching across the blanket to take some cheese Rachel replied, "I'd love some wine actually."

He twisted the cap off the thermos and set it aside. Pulling out two small cups, almost like the ones used on airplanes, he poured some wine into them as he asked, "So Rachel tell me about yourself."

"What would you like to know?" she asked taking the glass from him.

"Five things." He stated and quickly clarified as she stared blankly at him."Tell me five things that make Rachel Berry 'Rachel'."

Tilting her head to the side she thought carefully as she answered. "One: I'm going to be on Broadway by the time I'm 25. Two: I come from a very small town in Michigan. Three: I live with my best friend from junior high. Four: I think stars are a metaphor in life and always attach a gold star to my name. Five: I'm very talented vocally." she noticed Finn staring at her intently as she spoke. It was almost as if he were trying to memorize her answers in case there was some kind of test later.

"Broadway huh?" Finn said smiling at her answers. "If you could play any role what would it be?"

"Maria from West Side Story." she quickly replied. "Her character has it all: love, hope, innocence and drama."

"You'll have to sing something from it. I still kind of get some musicals confused." Finn told her sheepishly.

"Oh you just say when! I'm sure you'll know it right away." Rachel waved her glass of wine excitedly as she spoke.

"How about now?" He poured a little more wine in her glass

"Now? As in right now?" Rachel was a bit flustered. She never passed up the opportunity to sing but for some reason she had butterflies at the thought of singing for Finn.

"You don't have to or anything. I'd just love to hear the voice of a future Broadway star," he teased gently.

"Well in that case...sit back and enjoy." she spoke flippantly even though the butterflies in her stomach had now increased and were now fluttering like crazy. Taking a deep breath, she began to sing.

Tonight, tonight it all began tonight

I saw you and the world went away

Tonight, tonight there's only you tonight

What you are, what you do, what you say

Today all day I had the feeling a miracle would happen

I know now I was right.

For here you are and what was just a world is a star tonight.

Finn set his wine down as she sang. He's never heard anything so beautiful in his life. Her voice was so pure and strong, it sounded like an angel singing. It touched something in him and stirred feelings he thought he had forgotten how to have. He had goosebumps but couldn't take his eyes off her.

He was staring again. She twisted the ring on her finger absently as she brought the song to a close. Oh God. She shouldn't have sang; she probably came off as way too intense. "Well? Did you know it?"

"Uh yeah. Yeah. Just never like that. You were, just whoa. Amazing doesn't cover it." she was starting to blush and smile slowly with his praise. "You should totally be Elphaba; not munchkin number four." He told her excitedly as he took a sip of wine, not seeing how her face fell at the mention of Elphaba.

"Thank you Finn, you're very kind. But I feel like we've been going on and on about me. Tell me five things about you."

"Sure" he replied easily. "One: I'm an elementary ed major. Two: Playing the drums is a stress reliever for me. Three: I've had the same best friend since second grade. Four: my mom raised me on her own until she remarried when I was in high school giving me a stepdad and stepbrother. Five: I really want to kiss you right now." He blurted the last one out before he could change your mind.

She smiled as she leaned in close," You can kiss me if you want to."

He wove his hand through her hair, pulling her face close to his whispering, "I want to" before settling his mouth over hers.

She swore she saw stars. She'd never been kissed this sweetly before in her life. She sighed as she angled her head, parting her lips to allow his tongue to caress hers. It seemed to last hours, but in reality was only a couple minutes. She pulled away to catch her breath and mumbled a quiet wow.

Holy shit. That felt amazing to him. It was like her mouth was made for his. He felt her shiver and pulled off his jacket, wrapping it around her slight frame. "You cold? I mean, we don't have to stay outside if you don't want. We can go grab some coffee or.." he trailed off realizing he was rambling.

"Actually, I'm quite comfortable here. I love looking at the stars." She laid back on the blanket pulling him down with her. "Tell me more about Finn."

They laid there for hours, talking about everything and nothing. She told him how hard it was growing up with two dads and he explained how hard it was to share his mom at 16. They laughed at each other's funny high school mishaps; Rachel couldn't believe she told him about sending a teammate to a crack house. He chuckled at that and told her of a time he dressed in a shower curtain and walked around campus. She felt her eyes drift close and fought to keep them open.

"Hey sleeping beauty." Finn gently kissed her. " I should get you home. Don't want to mess up your routine." He teased gently.

"Do we have to leave? I had a wonderful time" she told him as she sat up.

"Well, yes we do have to leave sometime...but we can do this again if you want?" He rubbed the back of his neck.

"I want to" she said with a smile, holding out her hand for his as they walked to the truck. She quickly explained where she lived so he could take her home. She snuggled into his side as he drove.

"So would you like to go out again tonight?" He hoped he wasn't overeager, he just wanted more time.

"That's great," she replied shyly. "Same time?"

" Yeah. Come on I'll walk you to your door."

He jogged up the steps with her kissing her one last time. She pulled back with a dazed look on her face, barely able to fit the key in the lock of the apartment door. He waited until she was safely inside before he began to walk away, smiling to himself when he heard her keys hit the floor. He bounded down the steps, forgetting the fact that she had his jacket. He couldn't stop grinning as he thought of the fact that he had another opportunity to see her tonight, but the smile began to fade as he realized he had another date to plan. How he was going to top this picnic? He had some planning to do and not a lot of time to get it done. He turned the truck towards home, racking his brain for what they would do later that night, maybe Kurt would be able to help him come up with an idea.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know some of you want Hummelberry. It's coming I promise! Thanks for the read and don't forget to review ;)**


	4. The Walk of Shame

**Disclaimer: Pretty sure I've established that I own nothing, but I'll repeat myself: I own nada.**

* * *

><p>She raced to the window to see if she could spot him getting in his truck.<p>

"Well what have we here? You doing the walk of shame Berry?"

Rachel froze at the smug sound of Santana's voice. "Nothing happened San."

"Of course not; it's normal for you to return home at 5:00 am wearing the same clothes you left in only adding a man's jacket." Santana rolled her eyes at Rachel as she continued," Besides, I'm not criticizing, I'm complimenting."

"Nothing happened Santana. We just talked is all."

"So he didn't try to put any moves on you? No kisses or anything?" she carefully studied Rachel's face and was rewarded when a telltale blush appeared. "Ah, so he did kiss you."

"Yes Santana, he did and it was just incredible. _He's_incredible. We kissed and held hands and just talked. I've never felt so connected to someone so fast." Rachel sighed with a smile. "I just didn't want the night to end." However, the lack of sleep was beginning to catch up with her and she yawned delicately. "I better go lay down for a bit. I want to be rested for tonight's performance." She began walking to her room, casually calling out as she reached the door, "And for my next date." She lay on the bed, pulling his jacket tighter around herself as she drifted off dreaming of his hazel colored eyes.

* * *

><p>Across town, Finn let himself into the apartment he shared with Kurt. It was early, but he could hear Kurt singing in the shower. Maybe if he was quick enough he could make it to his room before Kurt realized he hadn't come home the night before. God was not on his side as he stepped on the creaky floorboard just as the water switched off.<p>

"Finn? That you?" Kurt's muffled voice came through the closed door of the bathroom.

"Yeah, it's me. Just going to head to bed." he replied quickly, hoping to avoid talking to Kurt face to face. No such luck. The door swung open to Kurt in his robe, going through his moisturizing routine.

"You know it's bad enough I had to hear from Naomi that you were going on a date, but the little brat wouldn't even tell me who the girl was. Care to fill me in?"

Bracing himself, Finn decided to bite the bullet."I was out with Rachel. Rachel Berry." He closed his eyes as he listened to the sound of Kurt's gasp.

"Rachel Berry? As in the brown-noser in my vocal class with Professor Herbart?" Kurt's movements became brisk as he brushed his hair. "The same Rachel that Professor Herbart fawns over and gives every single solo to?" He huffed impatiently. "It's not that she isn't talented but gee, would it kill her to let someone else gave the spotlight?"

"Dude! Have you ever even talked to her? She's sweet and funny and kind." Finn ticked off Rachel's virtues in his fingers as he spoke."And as for your professor; can you blame her? She's insanely talented." He shook his head in frustration at Kurt. "She should be the lead in Wicked, not Bernadette and if you'd get your jealous head out of your ass you'd admit it. I was hoping you'd be happy for me and maybe help me plan a date since you always say I'm lame at thinking up stuff. But you know what? Nevermind. I'll figure this out on my own."

Kurt hadn't seen Finn this passionate about anything in a long time. He stared at his brother trying to think of a comeback when Finn's cell phone began playing the theme song from 'Friends'. "You better take that. Naomi will be upset if you ignore her." He paused and took a deep breath, "And if you like this Rachel so much I guess I'll try and ease off. Maybe have her over and watch a romcom; girls love that. I'll introduce myself then leave you alone."

Finn had his phone in hand and was pressing accept call as he told Kurt, "I'll bring her by tonight; we can just unwind here. You won't regret this I promise." Over the phone he heard Naomi asking, "Who won't regret what?"

"Morning to you too Penguin. Just talking to Kurt about bringing Rachel by tonight after the show."

"Oooh, I was trying to wait for a reasonable time to call and ask how it went but I've got work in an hour...so spill! How did it go?"

Finn walked to his bedroom, kicking off his shoes as he closed the door. "It was incredible. Amazing. She's just, I don't know. I can't explain it but I just feel so right with her. Is that weird after one date?"

"Well it's not like you proposed or anything right?" she said with a chuckle. He didn't respond right away and she said again, "Did you?"

"No! No, of course not." He had been reflecting in how awesome last night was in his head and simply missed her question the first time around. "I'm just thinking how perfect everything was, I really need to thank Erica for the idea. I'm trying not to be irritated with Kurt right now. He wasn't even going to give her a chance."

"Well, you know Kurt doesn't like to share the limelight so he's bound to have issues with you dating a performer. I'm sure once they meet he'll see she's not all that bad. I mean, you like her right?"

"I really do. It's like this part of me that I closed off after she who shall not be named went nuts? I feel like it's opening back up." he rested his head back against the pillows on his bed. "I just want to see where this could go. She's special Naomi, I just know it."

She could hear his voice thickening with sleep so she told him, "Ok Romeo. If she makes you happy I'm all for it. Get some sleep. You have another show to do tonight"

"Mm'kay. Thanks Penguin. Night." He ended the call and rolled over, promptly falling asleep and dreaming of Rachel.

* * *

><p>Shit! She couldn't believe she was late AGAIN! Santana was supposed to wake her when she left for the theater but apparently she forgot. As a result, Rachel was sprinting across campus when she once again ran into Finn.<p>

"Finn! I'm so sorry! We've got to stop running into each other." she smiled at him as she continued, "I overslept and I don't want to be late." She drank in his appearance, noticing he was sporting a little scruff and a pair of glasses. Wow, who knew glasses could look so good?

"Uh, I overslept too actually. I guess I forgot to set the alarm on my phone." He held the iPhone up with a shake of his head. Grabbing her hand, he began walking towards the auditorium. "Speaking of phones, I realized I never even got your number Rach. I was going to text you to break a leg and saw I didn't have your number."

"Well we can't have that can we?" she took his phone and quickly typed in her number, adding a *to her name. "There. You can text me or call whenever you want." she grabbed his hand again as they approached their destination. "I like your glasses by the way."

"You do? I'm normally not a fan but I was in such a hurry I ripped my contact."

"No, I _really _like them. You should wear them more often. By the way, I had a great time last night Finn and I'm really looking forward to tonight. I've got to get ready but," she rose to her tip toes and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Break a leg in the pit tonight; see you after the show."

With that she went through the stage door, leaving a dazed Finn holding his cheek and grinning as he whispered back," See you tonight."

They had been so caught up in each other they completely missed the fact that a certain trouty-mouthed model in a cowboy hat had been snapping their picture. The man blended into the crowd of students heading to the auditorium just as someone began yelling for Finn.

Hearing his name being called by the tuba player approaching him he turned to walk into the auditorium. The next few hours couldn't go by fast enough...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wonder who wants to see pictures of them...Also, Hummelberry's up next so stay tuned. Thanks for the read and don't forget to review ;)**


	5. Movies And Madness

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the wonderfully fun character of Iris :)**

* * *

><p>Rachel had finally finished reapplying her makeup and slung her purse over her shoulder on her way to find Finn. She had been in such a rush to get ready to leave the apartment that she grabbed the first outfit that she knew would be Santana approved for a date: dark skinny jeans and a flowing pink top. The gold ballet flats on her feet were both comfortable and, in her opinion, stylish. She casually whispered to Santana as she walked by, "Don't wait up."<p>

"Wasn't gonna. Don't do anything I wouldn't do. Or maybe I should say do something I would do. Either way, have fun." Santana continued wiping make up from her face as she marveled internally over how excited Rachel was.

"Thanks San, I will." So saying, she walked out to find Finn casually leaning against the wall waiting for her.

He was wearing jeans with a blue button up shirt untucked over it which made him look relaxed and sexy but she hardly noticed as she looked at his face. Seriously, that scruff and glasses just made her want to jump him. He smiled at her and pushed himself off the wall as she approached. Trying to keep her voice calm she walked over to him and said, "Waiting for someone?"

His reply was automatic, "Yes, you." and it was true, he realized he had been waiting for her and not just for the past 20 minutes. It seemed like he'd been waiting for her for forever.

"What's on the agenda tonight Finn?" Rachel took his hand, swinging it with hers as they walked to his truck.

"Actually, I thought we'd head back to my place? Watch a few movies and just chill?" He panicked for a moment, afraid she would get the wrong impression. "My brother/roommate will be there too. He can't wait to meet you." Finn held his breath and sent up a quick prayer that Kurt would behave.

"That sounds great! I'd love to meet him."

They drove to Finn's; chatting about the show and how glad they were that it was closing next weekend. Rachel mentioned auditioning for the next show, but wouldn't tell Finn what it was. Before they knew it, they arrived at Finn and Kurt's apartment. He pulled her inside, excited to have some quality alone time with her. He opened the door to find Kurt waiting on the couch, flipping through the TV channels aimlessly.

"Hey Kurt. I'm back! This is Rachel. Rachel, this is my brother Ku-" he was cut off as Rachel nudged him aside.

"You're Kurt Hummel aren't you? You sang Mr. Cellophane in Professor Herbart's class at the start of the semester! You were incredible!" Rachel enthusiastically reached out to shake Kurt's hand. "I wish you would sing more in class!"

Kurt was dumbfounded. Where was the diva Bernadette talked about? Didn't she know he didn't sing because Professor Herbart didn't let him? All he could do was stutter, "Yes, that was me."

"Are you going to watch movies with us? It'll be fun!" Rachel looked towards their DVD collection, not noticing Finn shaking his head "no" at Kurt. "Oh! Finn you have _Funny Girl_! It's my favorite."

"Actually, it's mine Rachel." Kurt replied hesitantly.

"Oh can we start with this one? Please Finn? And Kurt can watch with us!"

"Rachel, I couldn't possibly intrude." Kurt was very confused by Rachel's behavior.

"It's not intruding silly! It's your home and your movie."

Finn watched this exchange with mixed feelings. He was glad they were getting along but he kind of wanted Rachel to himself. Kurt solved the problem for him.

"I'll watch _Funny Girl,_but then I must go to bed. Early class tomorrow." Kurt really was intrigued by this side of Rachel. She was definitely not fitting the mold Kurt had placed her into based on their shared class and Bernadette's stories. This could be interesting.

More than a bit bummed by his brother's presence Finn went to place the DVD in the DVD player. He sat on the couch, pulling Rachel into his side while Kurt took a seat in the recliner across from them. All Finn had to do was stay awake during _Funny Girl_ then he'd finally have some alone time. He didn't realize that with these two, sleeping during _Funny Girl _was not an option. They sang along to the songs at the top of their lungs and quoted the dialogue constantly. He was glad they were getting along but really wanted Rachel all to himself.

Finally the movie ended and Kurt stood, wiping his eyes as he said, "Well, that was certainly fun. But I have that early class so I really must turn in. It was nice meeting you Rachel; enjoy the rest of your evening you two." He walked away, pausing to say, "And Rachel? Maybe next class you can save me the seat next to you." He saw a smile form on Rachel's face as she said "of course Kurt! I'd really like that."  
>With that, he continued on to his room as Rachel and Finn called out their goodnights.<p>

Finally he had her all alone. "So Rach, what would you like to watch now? We've got loads of movies so pick whatever you want."

"Really? But I picked _Funny Girl_. You should pick." Rachel replied while looking longingly at the DVD tower. She already had a second movie in mind, but wanted to be fair.

"Nope, I invited you over. Your pick."

"You sure?" she asked, getting up from the couch.

"Positive. What would you like to watch?" There couldn't be anything _that_bad in the DVD tower was there? His mind wondered over what she would pick and hoped it wouldn't be too sappy.

She crossed to the DVD tower and surprised him by pulling out _Avatar_. He was sure she'd go for a chick flick but he wasn't going to complain. Taking the DVD from her he placed it into the player asking, "You're sure this is what you want to watch?"

"Yes. I've heard really good things about it." She was lying through her teeth. All she ever heard about that movie was that it was really weird and really long. In fact, the only reason she picked it was because its length would keep her in Finn's company longer. She settled into her spot on the couch and waited for him to snuggle with her.

Finn sat back down, once again pulling her into his side. He pressed play as he placed an absent minded kiss on the top of her head. She glanced up at him with a smile and he felt his own grin spreading as she placed her lips over his.

It was even better than the night before. Rachel placed her palms one hand on Finn's cheek feeling his scruff tickle her palms as he deepened the kiss. She wrapped the other around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Her ability to think coherently was lost when he reached one of his hands to her wrist and stroked his finger over her pulse driving her crazier.  
>He'd never felt a kiss like this before in his life. It was sweet, hot, and mind-blowing. He heard a tiny moan escape her lips and couldn't help but smile. He rested his forehead against hers and said, "Wow."<p>

"Mhmm. That was," She trailed off, not wanting to tell him it was like no kiss she'd ever had before.

"I've never felt that way from a kiss Rachel." He continued to stroke her wrist gently. Seeing she was getting flustered, he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead before saying, "let's watch the movie a little."  
>Rachel was grateful he wasn't pushing her. She was afraid of these feelings rushing through her; it was all happening so fast. Turning her face to the screen, she tried to watch the movie but wound up falling asleep in his arms.<p>

Hearing her breathing even out, Finn glanced down and noticed she was sleeping. He couldn't take his eyes off her face. She was just so freaking beautiful. Afraid to wake her now, he slid his hand in his pocket, pulling out his phone. He set the alarm, tossed the phone on the floor and sank deeper on the couch, Rachel automatically snuggled deeper into him with a sigh. He could totally get used to this. With that thought, he closed his eyes and fell instantly asleep.

* * *

><p>A few streets over, <em>Avatar <em>played on another screen. His cowboy hat tossed on the couch behind him, Sam watched intently, alternating between stuffing his face with Doritos and quoting the movie. Iris sat on the couch looking through the pictures seething.

"What the hell is he doing? He was supposed to see me at that party and realize what a mistake he made not start seeing someone else."

"I don't know Iris. I just took the pics like you asked. I think she's kinda hot" he mumbled around a mouthful if Doritos. "Keep it down ok, this is my favorite part."

"Every part if this stupid movie is your favorite part. I asked you to help me get Finn back. You're not helping enough since clearly Finn doesn't remember what he's missing out on." She stood and began to pace. "I mean really, I bet she doesn't text him every five minutes they're apart to just make sure he's still breathing. Or drive by apartment an hour after she left just to make sure he hasn't gone outside sleepwalking. I'm sure she hasn't switched her class schedule so they can be together every moment like I would have. She won't be concerned with his image and try to stop him from hanging out with that silly Penguin friend of his Naomi and Kurt. I still can't believe he had a pet name for her and not me."

Sam's attention was taken from the movie as he watched in fascination as Iris ranted. He'd never heard of such crazy things. "Iris, maybe you need to move on. He seems to have with this Rachel chick."

"I can't Sam. I love him." she threw her hand across her heart dramatically. "You wouldn't understand; the only thing you love is the awful movie." so saying, she stood to go to bed. "You can take the couch when this is done. I've got some thinking to do, I'm going to bed." She went to her bedroom plotting new ways to try and win Finn back and convince Rachel to get out of the picture. As she drifted into sleep, a slow smile bloomed across her face. Clearly she needed to take matters in "Operation Get Finn Back" into her own hands and she knew just who she had to call to get things moving.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wonder who little miss crazy is going to call in the morning... :) Thanks for reading and feel free to review if you'd like :)**


	6. Coffee and Conversation

**Disclaimer: Same old song and dance-nothing is mine except crazy Iris :)**

* * *

><p>Kurt awoke a moment before his alarm was set to go off. Reaching over, he switched it off and continued to lay in bed, letting his mind wander to the events of the night before. If someone had told him two days ago that he'd spend an evening with Rachel and actually enjoy it he would have laughed in their face. But he did have a good time watching <em>Funny Girl <em>with her. The best part of the night though had been watching Finn watch Rachel. Kurt noticed that Finn's eyes were constantly on Rachel and how his hand lightly traced up and down her arm. His brother was positively smitten. Wanting to tell someone this latest development he shot a quick text to Naomi asking if she had time for coffee after class.

As he awaited her reply he went through his normal routine to begin the day. Shower, moisturize, dress and breakfast. Wrapping a scarf around his neck, he looked at himself in the mirror critically before deciding he was ready for the day. Walking towards the kitchen, he noticed the TV screen was on and displaying the home menu for _Avatar_. Shaking his head he began walking towards it when he noticed the two figures snuggled on the couch. He began to smile as his phone vibrated, indicating a new text. It was from Naomi simply stating, "Sure, what's up?" He snapped a picture of the two figures sleeping on the couch attaching it to his reply, "That's what's up." Deciding to let them sleep he grabbed his keys and left the apartment; he could get breakfast out. His phone began vibrating like crazy and he chuckled as he told Naomi they'd talk about it later.

* * *

><p>Hearing the door click closed to the apartment, Rachel slowly began to awaken. She had been having the best dream about Finn and a date at the beach. They had been strolling on the beach, talking and holding hands. It was so vivid she could actually smell him as he pulled her into a hug. She opened her eyes with a smile on her face, frowning in confusion for a moment before realizing she could smell Finn in her dream because her face was actually pressed to his chest. She had fallen asleep on him again. Groaning internally, her gaze wandered up to his face hoping he wouldn't be mad at her for intruding in his home. Instead of looking mad, he looked adorably peaceful. His mouth was slightly parted and it almost looked like he was smiling. His arms had wrapped around her in the night pulling her close to him. She couldn't resist touching him and placed her hand on his cheek, gently caressing it, the scruff tickling her palm of her hand causing goosebumps to form on her arms.<p>

It felt like a butterfly was tickling his cheek. Trying to snuggle deeper in bed, Finn's look of contentment changed to one if puzzlement when his feet kept hitting a solid object. He opened his eyes to see her watching him and suddenly realized they were on the couch.

"Hey there sleeping beauty." Rachel said teasingly, repeating his words from their first date back to him. "Sorry for the unintentional sleepover."

"Morning gorgeous" he replied, loving the blush that spread across her cheeks at the compliment. "I won't complain about waking up with you in my arms. I even set the alarm when you fell asleep so we could have some more time together before classes today." As if on cue, his phone started to beep.

She smiled at him as she stretched thinking how thoughtful he was. "Can I make you breakfast?"

"You don't have to cook; we can just grab something out."

"No, I'd like to really." She got up from the couch, instantly missing his embrace. She was falling for this guy and fast. Walking to the kitchen she examined his cupboards, bending over to look in one of them. She gathered the makings for pancakes and stood up to ask if that was ok only to discover he'd been staring at her ass.

"See something you like?" she asked with a smirk.

"Yep. You cooking breakfast is definitely easier on the eyes than when Kurt cooks." He winked as he stood up to join her in the kitchen. "Can I help?"

"No, but you can kiss the cook after." She moved about the kitchen with ease, pausing for a moment when Finn came up behind her to snuggle.

He pressed his lips to the back of her neck as he whispered, "Deal."

* * *

><p>As Rachel and Finn flirted in the kitchen, Kurt had arrived on campus only to discover his class had been cancelled. Maybe Naomi could meet earlier than planned. He texted her and drove to Conga awaiting her reply. He had just pulled into the parking lot when his phone buzzed with a text from Naomi saying, "Absolutely. This way Erica can come too. You won't believe who just called me."<p>

Kurt was intrigued as he walked into Conga's and ordered his coffee. He took a seat in the back of the shop and waited for Naomi and Erica to arrive. They walked in ten minutes later, arguing back and forth. He was always entertained watching them since Erica usually was trying to tease shy little Naomi about something or other. This didn't look like teasing to him though so he wondered what was bothering the girls this morning. Spotting Kurt, Naomi told Erica to get the coffee. Rolling her eyes, Erica stood in line while Naomi made her way to Kurt.

"Show me that picture again," she demanded as she got closer to the table.

"And good morning to you too Naomi. You're looking lovely today." He pulled out his phone and passed it to her. "Now what's got you so cranky?"

Erica approached with the coffee and answered for Naomi, "Iris called." She plopped in the chair next to Naomi across from Kurt and crossed her feet at the ankles. Her casual pose did little to conceal her irritation though since her face was set in a frown.

Kurt sat up straighter, "Well, what did _she _want?"

Naomi took a deep breath before responding. "She told me she's missed talking to me since she and Finn broke up. Which is total bullshit since she never liked me." She took a sip of coffee before continuing, "Then of course she started asking about Finn; laughing when she said she'd heard he was dating. I told her that he seemed happy with Rachel and she needed to move on." She looked at Kurt forlornly, "I didn't even realize I had said Rachel's name until Iris said 'Rachel? As in Rachel Berry' and I said yes."

"You confirmed her whole name? How did she even guess Berry?" Kurt was shocked. He was concerned that with that information Iris would become even crazier and maybe even try to scare Rachel away from Finn. This relationship was just getting started and Kurt didn't want to see any obstacles get in the way.

"It was an accident I swear. She told me 'thanks for the confirmation' before she hung up laughing. You know she was at that cast party, maybe she saw Rachel there." Naomi twisted her coffee cup in her hands. "I have to tell Finn so he can tell Rachel about her."

"No. No you don't. Because then Finn would probably something stupid like stop seeing Rachel to protect her from Iris instead of just talking to Iris and settling this once and for all." Erica interjected. She spoke firmly, placing her hand on Naomi's arm to stop her from twisting the coffee cup more. "For once Naomi, don't tell him everything. Let this one go."

Naomi looked to Kurt who glanced at the photo on his phone before he hesitatingly replied, "I agree with Erica on this one. He seemed so happy last night and I mean just look at this picture. I don't want him to do anything to mess this up."

"Gee Kurt; I'm a little surprised. I thought you didn't even like Rachel." Naomi pointed out before taking a sip of coffee.

"She likes _Funny Girl_. That makes her ok in my book." Kurt looked at Naomi like _she_was the crazy one for not realizing why Kurt changed his mind.

"Of course it does" Naomi rolled her eyes. "Wait, how do you even know she likes _Funny Girl_?"

"Yeah, spill Kurt. What went down last night?" Erica asked leaning forward in her seat, the frown now gone from her face as she eagerly anticipated some good gossip.

As the two talked, Naomi considered the conversation with Iris in her mind again. She had a nagging sense of unease about not telling Finn. Hopefully, Kurt and Erica were right about this. Shaking her head once, she focused back on Kurt's story of Finn and Rachel's date at the apartment.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in an apartment across town Iris sat plugging in random password attempts for Professor Herbart's email. She knew Rachel was in two classes with Professor Herbart so she assumed an e mail from her would get noticed immediately by Rachel. Figuring out Rachel's class load had been a breeze since Iris used to work in the admissions office at the school and had copied the program file for registration to her home computer. She thought she would use it to keep track of Finn, but now she had competition to get out of the picture. She glanced at the photo Sam had taken of Rachel kissing Finn on the cheek and sneered, picking up a sharpie and drawing a black 'X' through Rachel's face. Taking a deep breath, she shook her head and concentrated again on getting into the Professor's e mail. Her beautiful face broke into a mad smile as she finally accessed Professor Herbart's e mail. Quickly, she composed a note to Rachel informing her of a private audition for a new show, tomorrow at 1:00. She told Rachel not to respond, just to show up at room 205 in the theatre department. After she hit send, she went to the Professor's 'sent' folder and immediately deleted the e mail. Little Miss Diva was going to be in for a rude awakening at this casting call. Iris could hardly wait.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And crazy Iris is back...wonder what she's up to now! Thanks for reading and feel free to review :)**


	7. Breakfast and Wishful Thinking

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I must say however, I do know some women who are similar to the teachers in this chapter ;)**

* * *

><p>While all the talk of them was going on, Rachel and Finn were just enjoying a nice breakfast together. They were at the table just talking when Finn noticed Rachel had some syrup on her lip. Leaning over, he put his hand on her cheek saying, "You've got a little something right here." Leaning in, he claimed her mouth in a kiss.<p>

Rachel responded eagerly to his kiss. She was quickly becoming addicted to the feel of his mouth on hers. It was such a perfect fit every single time. Not to mention, each time they kissed was more mind blowing than the time before. She shifted in her seat, trying to get closer.

Finn felt himself getting lost in her. The feel of her lips against his; her cheek in his palm; it was all just so incredible. Pulling back with a smile he took in her flushed appearance, saying with a whisper, "There. I think I got it."

"You sure?" She asked with a sly smile, moving to sit in his lap.

"Hmm now that you mention it, I may have missed a spot." He felt her smile melt against his as he claimed her mouth again.

They had only been kissing for a moment when Rachel's phone beeped. Pulling back, she said, "I should get that."

"Yeah. Um, why don't you do that while I go get ready? I have to be at the elementary school soon anyway."

With a last peck on the lips, Rachel stood pulling Finn with her."I'd love to watch you teach sometime."

"Ha, well the kids have a concert this week on Thursday. Maybe you'd like to attend?" He spoke eagerly, hoping she would attend with him. He wanted to show off his students for her; he was so proud of how far they had come.

She began thinking in her mind, surely someone else could play munchkin number four for _one_performance. "I'd love that. Now go get ready!" She shoved him down the hallway as she reached for her phone.

"Yes ma'am." He replied over his shoulder. Racing to his room, he began gathering clothes and ran to the bathroom to take what would be the fastest shower of his life. Crap, he didn't have time to shave. Oh well, teachers grew beards right? He jumped in the shower, quickly washing as he thought of the girl in the living room. He hoped she was free again tonight.

Rachel sat on the couch to check her message. Noticing 1 missed call and three new texts, she began to scroll through the texts. Two were from Santana and the third was from some unknown number. She smiled at the first text from Santana at midnight telling her she was going out with Brittany. The next one at 3:00 was again from Santana telling her she was staying over at Brits and not to worry, which caused Rachel to laugh. She'd been so caught up in Finn that she'd never given Santana a thought. The third text was puzzling, just saying "stay away from him." she laughed it off assuming it was a wrong number. She was beginning to text Santana back as Finn came back in.

He looked adorable in khaki pants, a black v neck sweater with a t-shirt underneath. He hadn't shaved and the glasses were back on. She had to remind herself not to jump in; he had to get to school.

"Ready Rach?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes, I'm ready." She took his hand while they exited the apartment and made their way to his truck.

He opened the door for her as he asked, "So Rach, do you have any plans for tonight? I know we don't have a performance and all.." He trailed off, fearing he was rambling.

"Why don't you come to my place tonight? I'll cook and we can take it from there?" She replied with a smile.

"Sounds great." with that, he started the truck grabbing her hand.

The drive was made in comfortable silence, each just enjoying the others company. All too soon, he pulled up at her apartment. Before he could shut off the truck she leaned over to kiss him on the cheek telling him, "Don't get out. I don't want you to be late. Text me if you can." With that, she hopped out off the truck, waving at him so he would drive off.

* * *

><p>He smiled back at her and drove towards the school. Thankfully, it was just ten minutes from her apartment. He pulled into a spot and walked in the school heading to the teachers' lounge intending to grab a cup of coffee. Finn loved this school; it was such a diverse mix of kids. He got to work with each grade level, but had to admit that the younger grades like kindergarten and first grade were among his favorites. Watching the kids' faces light up as they played their instruments just made his day. He was smiling and thinking of his day as he poured his coffee, missing the conversation behind him from two of the other teachers in the school.<p>

"Oooh did you see who just walked in?" Kelly asked Stephanie with a raise of her eyebrow. The two teachers had been placed at the elementary school last year and quickly bonded over a mutual love of Agatha Christie novels and a TV show about kids in a show choir. They found they even had similar taste in men; but who wouldn't love tall, dark and handsome? They found themselves waiting for days when they would catch a glimpse of Finn since he most certainly fit their idea of a perfect male specimen.

"Mhmm. Did you notice his scruff? I read somewhere that the beginning of a beard means that he's anticipating sex." Stephanie whispered back.

"Oh really? I just read on twitter that donuts and licorice increase a man's blood flow to certain areas." She said with another wiggle of her eyebrows. Kelly turned in her chair, "Morning there Finn. Want a donut to go with that coffee?" She pointed to the box on the table between she and Stephanie. "I'm more than willing to share."

"Umm no thanks Ms. Swederski. Just the coffee and I'm off to class." Truth be told, Kelly and Stephanie terrified him. They always looked at him like they wanted to bite him.

" Haven't I told you to call me Kelly? We're colleagues after all. You sure about not wanting a donut Finn?" Kelly asked, getting up to trail her fingers over his arm. "I'm sure I have something you'd like"

"Um nope. But thanks anyway." So saying he left the room quickly heading down the hallway, shooting off a quick text to Rachel as he went.

Laughing, Stephanie told Kelly," Could you be more obvious? I was just waiting for you to ask him to model for your advanced art class."

"Please, like you haven't been practicing different ways to ask him out in Spanish and Italian." Kelly teased, rolling her eyes.

"I'd never do it though- honest." Stephanie began to blush. "But it _is _fun to think about." The two chuckled and finished their coffee before heading to their classes.

* * *

><p>Back at the apartment, Rachel was already hard at work cleaning and trying to figure out a menu for the evening. Hearing a key turning in the door she turned intending to tease Santana the way Santana teased her the day before.<p>

"Well good morning sunshine. Somebody sure had fun last night" She said with a smirk taking in Santana's rumpled appearance.

"Hell yeah I had some fun. By the looks if it, so did you. This is the second tine I'm walking in to find you in the same clothes." Santana replied, sticking her tongue out at Rachel.

Quickly, Rachel glanced down at herself, cursing the fact that she didn't change the minute she got in. "I'm cleaning so what was the point in changing?"

"The place is clean already, who's coming over? The queen?"

"Nope," Rachel said, a grin overtaking her face. "Finn. Any chance of another sleep over at Brits?"

"Whoa Berry. Look at you go." Santana patted her in the back. "I'll go...but only if I get to meet him first."

"Deal" Rachel replied. "What do I think I should make for dinner?" Rachel began to wring her hands together; it had been awhile since she had actually cooked dinner for a man. Maybe she should have suggested they go out.

"I don't know, but I bet he'd like some Berry, I mean berries for dessert." Santana smirked at her as Rachel blushed.

"Santana!" Rachel admonished, but if she were being honest, the idea was definitely appealing. She hoped Finn felt the same, glancing at her phone she smiled, seeing a text from Finn just saying he couldn't wait to see her tonight. She also noticed new email alert and clicked on her mailbox. Seeing Professor Herbart's email about the audition she smiled, thinking she couldn't wait to tell Finn about it. Only a few more hours until she could see him again, she better get back to cleaning or she'd never be ready in time. With a smile, she sent him a quick text back to Finn telling him to have a good day and that she was looking forward to their night; she added a wink to the end and hit send. Setting her phone down, she went back to dusting as she hummed 'Faithfully.' So much to do and so little time...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What will Finn think of this audition? Who sent that third text? Thanks for the read and please feel free to review :)**


	8. Dinner and Dessert

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, but I sure enjoy writing about them! I also do not own the music used in this chapter-except they are all on my Ipod…Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Finn went through his day; constantly looking at the clock. Normally his days at the school flew by, but this one just seemed to be dragging. It was only lunchtime and he was counting the hours until he could see Rachel again. He wandered up and down the cafeteria tables to make sure the kids were behaving and nobody needed anything. Once again, Kelly and Stephanie were watching him intently, not even paying attention to the students in the crowded cafeteria.<p>

"He's never worn glasses before." Stephanie told Kelly in a whisper. "He looks so good in them; he needs to wear them more often."

"I have to agree. They really bring out his eyes." Kelly sighed. "I'd love to see him in just the glasses."

"Kelly!" Stephanie hissed. "There are kids here!"

"I know don't worry. Not like I'm going to go tell him to strip or anything." She smiled at Stephanie, "not that I'd object if he did."

"I wonder if he's single. I can't believe someone that good looking doesn't have girls falling all over him." Stephanie continued to watch Finn as he made his way around the crowded cafeteria.

"I bet he does and just doesn't realize it. Maybe I should invite him over one night to help him 'study' for his finals. I bet I could get all kinds of information." Kelly smirked as Finn stopped at the end of one of the long tables.

At that moment, Finn pulled his phone out of his pocket. He couldn't stop the grin from forming as he read Rachel's text. Glancing at the clock again, he quickly typed a response.

"Oh yeah. He's got some girl. Did you see that smile?" Stephanie noticed Finn glancing at the clock.

"He could have been texting anyone." Kelly refused to give up hope that maybe Finn was actually single.

"We'll see I guess." Stephanie replied. "But for now? He's all ours." The two grinned as each other, each in their own fantasy world. The spell was broken when the bell for recess rang and they followed their students outside.

* * *

><p>After cleaning the apartment, Rachel had taken a look through the cupboards and quickly discovered there was nothing in the apartment that she wanted to cook for Finn. She was at the grocery store when it occurred to her that she wasn't even sure Finn would even like what she was preparing. She sent a quick text telling him she hoped he liked lasagna and paced the aisle way while she waited. A display of fruit was located to her right and her gaze kept falling back on the strawberries. Glancing at her phone, she saw Finn had replied telling her he loved lasagna and that he was looking forward to their night. Walking back to the strawberries, she picked up a carton. She thought for a moment before placing them in the cart and texting Finn back, telling him he could pack an overnight bag if he wanted. His reply was instant: I like sleepovers. Rachel couldn't help the smile from forming as she quickly gathered her ingredients and headed back to the apartment.<p>

She entered the apartment and quickly unloaded her groceries. She placed her iPod in the speaker system in the kitchen and hit shuffle. As she filled a pot with water for the noodles, she absently sang along with Rihanna's "We found love." She put the pot on to boil as she continued singing along. As was the case with everything the past two days she began thinking of Finn. It wasn't like college was hopeless for her or anything but she definitely felt she was on the path to finding love. She continued to sing as the song ended, going into Lady Antebellum's "Just a kiss." This song summed up her feelings so well and she was so intent on her daydream she failed to notice the water boiling over.

* * *

><p>Finn ended his last class of the day and collected the sheet music from the kids' previous assignment. They were coming along so well! He couldn't wait to show them off to Rachel. He finished packing up just as the janitor wheeled her vacuum cleaner into his classroom. He missed the way her eyes looked him over as he was studying the vacuum she had. Finn wondered how the small public school could afford a Dyson vacuum cleaner, but placed it out of his mind as he absently called out a goodnight to the janitor and headed off to his truck, anxious to get home and pack.<p>

As he drove to the apartment he flipped through the radio stations, trying to find something to listen to. He stumbled across a station playing Lifehouse's "First time." He tapped the beat on the steering wheel as he sang along. As he drove, he realized the words were exactly what he was feeling about Rachel right now. He didn't want to do anything stupid to mess this up; this feeling was just so awesome to have.

Whistling he let himself into the apartment. He tossed his keys on the coffee table and headed towards his bedroom to pack. His bag was out on his bed when Kurt appeared in his doorway.

"Planning on running away?"

Finn jumped and said, "Dude, where the hell did you come from?"

"My bedroom. I heard you whistling and came to see what was going on." Kurt entered the room and sat in the bed. "So, I'll ask again. You planning on running away?"

Finn placed a pair of black pants in his garment bag and was rummaging through his closet as he said," I'm um spending the night at Rachel's"

"Ooo spending the night so soon? You must really like her." Kurt teased enjoying the way Finn blushed.

"Shut up Kurt. I do like her but we have this habit of falling asleep and I'm sure she was just being considerate and thinking ahead." He pulled a green button down from the closet and placed it in the bag. He continued towards the bedroom to pack his toiletries as he heard Kurt mumble something.

"What was that Kurt?"

"Nothing! I was merely saying I'm sure Rachel was being very considerate. You should consider shaving before you go, don't want her to have to cover up whisker burns for the show tomorrow." Kurt called out as he headed back towards his room. "I have to finish studying, but you have fun tonight." He closed his door, quickly texting Naomi with the latest Finn and Rachel info.

Finn considered Kurt's advice and decided to shave. He pulled off his sweater and t shirt while he turned in the water. As he placed the shaving cream across his face he thought of the feel of Rachel's hands on his face. He smiled at the thought and made quick work of shaving so he could see her sooner. Finishing packing, he grabbed his keys intending to make a quick stop before arriving at Rachel's.

* * *

><p>She was getting anxious for him to arrive. The lasagna was baking; she had showered and dressed now all she needed was him.<p>

"Chill Berry. I'm sure he's on his way. I swear if you check those blinds one more time I'll deck you." Santana said from her perch on the couch.

"Do I look alright?" Rachel glanced down at her red v necked sweater and black yoga pants.

"You look great; that outfit highlights your ass, I mean assets which I'm sure you're aware of."

"Maybe." Rachel bit her lip as she considered her outfit again. "Remember you said you'll leave as soon as he gets here."

"I know the drill. My bag is already in the car."

Immediately following that statement, there was a knock on the door. Rachel rushed to open it, finding Finn holding a bouquet of daisies in one hand and a garment bag slung over his shoulder with the other. She pulled him in, giving him a quick peck as she took the flowers. "For me? You didn't have to!"

"I know, but I wanted to." He leaned in to kiss her again stopping at the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Oh hello. I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." Finn stammered, uneasy at being caught with an overnight bag.

"I'm shocked." Santana said, rising from the couch. "Santana Lopez, roommate, friend and protector. Hurt her and I'll make you pay."

Finn gulped as Rachel admonished, "Santana! No need to be rude. She was just leaving Finn." Rachel pulled Finn further into the apartment motioning for Santana to leave.

"Alright kids, I'm out of here. Have fun, but if you do, use protection. I'm not ready to be Aunt Santana yet." with that, she closed the door, never giving Finn or Rachel a chance to respond.

Trying to break the silence Rachel looked at Finn saying, "I'm just going to put these in some water. Why don't you put your bag down? Second door on your left." She went into the kitchen, hearing the timer for the lasagna beginning to beep.

Finn walked down the hall and entered her bedroom. It was a tidy little space, containing a bed, dresser, chair and a corner computer desk. He was staring at the bed as he set his bag on the chair. He'd be lying if he said he didn't hope to lay in that bed tonight and not sleep on a couch again. He smiled as he walked back to the kitchen, enjoying the sight of her placing his flowers in the center of the table.

"It smells really good." He wrapped his arms around her. "And so do you"

Tilting her face up, she placed a quick kiss to his lips. "Why don't you have a seat and I'll dish it up."

"You sure I can't help?" He asked pulling out a chair.

"Nope. Well if you want to you can pour the wine."

Finn picked up the bottle, noticing it was the same kind as they shared on their first date. He smiled as he poured.

Rachel placed the plates on the table and they began to eat, talking of their days. She giggled over his fear of his two colleagues, trying to explain that they probably had a crush on him. He was stunned by that thought. She told him if her private audition and he was so proud of her. He asked if private auditions were normal and she said no, but it was her favorite Professor so she wasn't worried. They made quick work of the meal and Rachel began filling the sink to do the dishes.

"Now I insist you let me help Rachel." Finn rose from the table, carrying his plate to her.

"Ok, you dry, I'll wash." Noticing her iPod on the counter still she pressed play, allowing the kitchen to fill with music.

They worked leisurely, continuing to easily talk. Rachel was washing the last plate as Lifehouse's "You and me" began to play. Finn found her hands in the soapy water, pulling them out to place them around his neck.

"Dance with me" he whispered against her hair as he began to sway and sing.

Rachel turned to mush in his arms. Dancing in the kitchen after a quiet dinner? His voice was sending chills up her spine. She tilted her head back and kissed him.

Time simply stopped. The music played, but they could no longer hear it over the beat of their hearts. They stopped dancing; allowing their mouths to continue what their feet had begun.

She slid her fingers into his hair as she changed the angle of the kiss. He groaned and pulled her tighter to him. With a smile, she eased back, asking if he was ready for dessert.

His brain couldn't process what she was saying. After a kiss like that she could talk about dessert?

She smiled again and pressed her lips against his, whispering, "Dessert now? Or dessert later?" Still keeping her arms linked behind his head she began walking backwards to the hallway leading to her room.

The light finally dawned for Finn. "Dessert later." So saying he picked her up, feeling her legs wrap around his waist as he walked to her room, kissing her the whole way.

It was much later when Finn mumbled sleepily into her shoulder, "Let's have dessert for breakfast."

She snuggled deeper into his arms, kissing his bare chest. "Deal." She fell asleep listening once again to the steady beat of his heart. Her last thought before sleep overtook her was that she could get used to this.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I love sweet Finchel, can you tell? Dancing in the kitchen is absolutely something my hubby and I do and I can just see Finchel do it too. Can't wait to share the "audition" with Crazy Iris! Thanks for the read and feel free to review if you like **


	9. The Morning After

**Disclaimer: Gee think I own anything yet? Sadly..the answer remains no.**

* * *

><p>Finn awoke slowly, the smell of strawberries invading his nostrils. He opened his eyes slowly, smiling down at the sight of Rachel snuggled into him. The events of last night played in a loop in his mind; he couldn't imagine a more perfect evening. He had loved talking over his day with her, it felt so natural. She had even made a chore like doing the dishes fun. And the sex? To say it was mind blowing wasn't enough. It was more than sex; it was making love. It was literally like they had been made for each other; every kiss and caress exciting them more than the last. He'd never felt so connected to anyone his whole life. Squinting at the alarm clock across the room, he pondered whether or not they had time for a morning romp just as she began to stir in his arms. With a smile, he leaned down to capture her lips with his.<p>

She felt like she was still dreaming. Sliding her hands once again into his hair, she pulled him closer as she deepened the kiss. She pulled back after a moment, breathing heavily as she said huskily, "Good morning."

"Morning baby." He again pressed his lips against hers, swallowing her moan. Oh yeah, he could definitely get used to this. He pulled back with a smile, trying to control himself. Glancing at the clock he groaned. "I have to get up. Mind if I use your shower?"

"Well only if you mind having company in the shower." She smiled at him, sitting up, holding the sheet to her chest.

"I don't mind." He said his eyes dilating with desire.

"Good. Carry me?" She asked, holding out her arms as the sheet fell away from her body.

He scooped her up and turned to stand up, kissing her the entire way to the bathroom.

The water turned cold by the time they finished in the shower. They had taken a little longer in the shower than Rachel anticipated, but she certainly wasn't going to complain. She insisted on making breakfast while Finn shaved. "I can't send you off to fight off those teachers on an empty stomach." She teased, "Plus you need something to keep your energy up after last night...and this morning." She said with a wink, leaving the bathroom.

He grinned into the mirror as he began to shave. Yeah, he could definitely get used to this.

Rachel hummed absentmindedly as she prepared breakfast. Frozen waffles and fresh strawberries would have to do. She glanced at the clock, noting Finn needed to leave fairly soon. She also had to solidify her audition pieces. She knew what monologue she would use, but hadn't selected her song. Plating up the food, she was lost in thought as Finn came in, smiling and placing an absent minded kiss on the top of her head.

"So your audition today is at 1? I wish I could be there when you're done, but will you text me to let me know how it went?"He asked as he shoveled a quarter of his waffle in his mouth.

"Oh absolutely! I'm sure it'll go well; Professor Herbart really seems to like me." She told him as she took a dainty bite of her bowl of strawberries.

"Well in that case, we should celebrate tonight. Have any dinner plans?" He asked eagerly, leaning over the table so their foreheads were almost touching.

She pretended to ponder his offer, before smiling and saying, "Hmm I don't think I do."

"Well you do now." He leaned over and gave her a kiss. "I've got to go, but for tonight? Dress up. I'll pick you up at 7." He gave her one last kiss as she walked with him to the door; "Thanks for everything Rach. I had a great time."

"Me too. Now go get to class...and if those teachers try to bug you? Tell them you're taken." She managed to sneak in one more kiss, squeezing his butt before she slapped it to send him on his way.

He grinned and said, "Taken huh?"

She blushed as she realized the implication of what she had said. Sure they had seen each other the past few days, but he'd never _officially_ asked her to be his girlfriend or anything. She twisted her hands together as she looked up and said, "Um, I meant," She trailed off as she noticed he was grinning. "What I meant to say, " She stumbled again as she tried to think of how she wanted to phrase this. It was embarrassing; she was never at a loss for words but right now, she was completely flustered.

"I know what you meant. And I liked it so long as you tell everyone you're taken too." He grinned at her, noticing her smile spread in return. "Now, I've really got to go or I'm going to be late." He pressed a kiss to her cheek and turned to walk out, calling over his shoulder, "Don't forget to text me when you're done. I know you're going to knock them dead." He jogged down the steps and got in the truck. He didn't even realize he had left his bag from last night. Oh well.

Rachel ran to the window, and feeling like a teenager pressed a kiss to her fingers and touched them to the glass. She noticed his smile as she he started to drive off. Rushing to tidy up the kitchen she began to think of her audition song again. She wanted something to suit her sunny mood; she felt like she was on top of the world and nobody could stop her. Suddenly, it was like a light bulb went off as she realized the perfect song, _Don't Rain On My Parade._It was perfect! Smiling, she went to her room to search through her sheet music. 1:00 would be here before she knew it.

* * *

><p>Across campus, someone else prepared for the audition as well. She had a slideshow of pictures of Finn, Finn and her, and of course the shots of Finn and Rachel. She'd show Rachel that Finn was meant to be with her and she wouldn't let her go until Rachel admitted it.<p>

Rachel made her way across campus, texting Finn to let him know she was going in. She smiled at his response of break a leg. She was going to nail this. She opened the door to the audition room, surprised to find the room dark.

"Professor Herbart?" She called out tentatively as she stepped into the room, automatically feeling along the wall for a light switch. Suddenly, an unfamiliar voice spoke from behind her.

"She couldn't make it today." The voice called out behind her as Rachel heard the door lock.

"Who are you?" Rachel asked, trying to remain calm.

A projector suddenly whirled to life, displaying a picture of Finn and another woman. "That's me; the love of Finn's life. Why don't you have a seat? It seems we have lots to talk about."

"No, thanks. I'll just be going." Rachel turned back only to have the crazy woman grip her hair and yank. Everything Santana taught her regarding self defense flew out the window in her fear.

"I don't think you're going anywhere. Have a seat and let's chat." iris pushed Rachel into a chair in the center of the room.

**A/N: Oh that crazy Iris. Wonder if she'll be able to convince Rachel that Finn isn't meant to be with her, but with Iris herself instead...Thanks for the read, feel free to review**


	10. The Audition

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot of this story :)**

* * *

><p>Rachel sat frozen in her seat as she tried to process what was happening. Where was Professor Herbart? Who was this crazy girl and how did she know Finn? All these questions and more whirled in her head. Taking a breath, she decided to ask, "Where is Professor Herbart? Is she ok?"<p>

"She's fine Rachel. If you had bothered to think when you noticed the time she requested for you to audition you would have known it was the same time as when she works with her all male glee club." Iris said with a scoff. "We're not here to talk about her though. We're here to talk about Finn and how you're going to leave him alone." So saying, she turned to the laptop that was connected to the projector. "Let's look at some pictures shall we?"

Rachel's mind began to race. How did this crazy girl know Finn? As she watched the pictures on the screen, she noticed how beautiful the girl was and how good she and Finn looked together. She also noticed that this girl had a lot of weird pictures of Finn as well, times when he was sleeping or just walking around campus with Kurt and a few people she didn't know. She tried to focus on the pictures as the crazy girl began to rant.

"You see Rachel, Finn is my soul mate. I would do anything for him. I'm sure you wouldn't follow him across campus just to make sure he got to class on time. Or text him every 15 minutes in class to make sure he was paying attention to his Professor."

A picture of Finn, Kurt and the girl Finn had been talking to at the party flashed across the screen. Iris spoke again, "Would you try and get him to stop hanging out with people who took up too much of his time? This Naomi girl is on his speed dial and they talk every day. He even has a stupid pet name for her. I can get him to break his habit of talking to his 'penguin' every day, can you?"

Rachel looked and listened in horror. No, she wouldn't change Finn or his friends, but this girl was freaking her out. How the hell did she know so much about Finn? The last few pictures began to flash on the screen. One of her and Finn came up and Rachel gasped, terrified at the thought of being followed. Iris took her gasp to mean something totally different.

"See how wrong you look together?" Iris crowed triumphantly.

Iris continued to drone on and on about how perfect she was for Finn. She told Rachel how she had met Finn and felt an instant connection. She told her of the phone calls to make sure he was breathing, the drive bys, convincing herself that Rachel would get the hint and leave him alone.

Instead, all Rachel could think of was warning Finn that there was a stalker out for him.

The slideshow proceeded to the rest of pictures of Rachel and Finn. Rachel gasped as she noticed her face had been blackened out, but she still couldn't help but notice how good they looked together.

"Do you understand now Rachel?" Iris said as she slowly circled Rachel's chair? "You can't possibly love him like I do. Finn deserves the best; someone who will care for him and make sure he's exactly where he's supposed to be. You won't do that, but I will."

"What do you want from me?" Rachel asked, her voice infused with fear, both for herself and Finn.

"Leave him alone. If you don't; I'll make your life hell. I'll make sure you NEVER get a starring role at this school. I can even make you flunk out." Iris leaned over the chair and said, "So what'll it be?"

Rachel thought for a moment. There was no way she couldn't tell him about this. Taking a breath, she put on her best performance to date, tears streaming down her face as she whispered, "I'll leave him alone." In reality, she couldn't wait to call him and warn him off this crazy person.

"I knew you'd see it my way." Iris beamed at her. "Now I'm going to leave. Sit here for 20 minutes after I leave; I don't want you following me." With that iris began to pack her things.

Rachel sat shell-shocked, wondering how to tell Finn about this and how they were going to handle it.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, school had let out and Finn still hadn't heard from Rachel. He assumed that was a good thing, maybe she was already rehearsing. Realizing he hadn't talked to Naomi recently he took out his phone to call her.<p>

"Finny!" Naomi exclaimed happily in his ear. "I was just thinking of you!"

"Must be one of those brain twin moments." He teased her. They shared the same thoughts so often they occasionally teased that they shared the same brain.

"I haven't talked to you since your movie date with Kurt. He told us all about it. Something about sleeping on a couch?" She teased.  
>Finn felt his ears start to turn red as he said, "Well...um we're together. Me and Rachel that is. She's just so wonderful Naomi. I can't wait for you two to meet."<p>

"Oooh well what are your plans tonight? I'm assuming you're seeing her, but I'm dying to meet the woman that has you so smitten." Naomi said with a smile. She couldn't wait to tell all kinds of embarrassing stories about Finn.

"Actually, tonight's no good. I'm taking her out to celebrate her nailing her audition with Professor Herbart." He smiled as he thought just how he was going to congratulate her later.

"Audition for what? And with Professor Herbart? Doesn't Kurt have glee with her today?" Naomi shook her head, Finn was clearly confused.  
>"Her audition was at 1. She had an email from Professor Herbart about it. Is Kurt's glee later?" Finn was again getting concerned about this private audition. On a hunch, he turned his car into the campus driveway instead of heading home.<p>

"No Finny. Glee's at 1." Naomi was starting to feel uneasy and closing her eyes, she said what she should have told him yesterday. "Finn? Iris called me."

"What? Why? She didn't say anything mean to you did she?" Naomi was really sensitive and Finn was definitely overprotective of her.

"Not exactly." Bracing herself, she blurted out, "She knows about Rachel."

His heart began to pound as he put two and two together. She knew of Rachel, Rachel suddenly gets a private audition? It screamed Iris. Turning his car towards the building he knew she was auditioning in Finn said, "I gotta go find Rachel." He hung up as Naomi continued talking; cutting off her apology and request that Finn call her later.

He jumped from the truck and broke into a run to get inside the building hoping he was wrong about who was auditioning Rachel. He mumbled her name over and over as he ran to the room stopping only when he literally ran into someone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How will Finn and Rachel deal with the complication of crazy Iris? Thanks for the read, feel free to review :)**


	11. The Finchel Fanatics

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except good old crazy Iris. **

* * *

><p>He felt a jolt as he realized he had run into Rachel. Immediately, he hugged her close then pulled back to look at her face. He could see the tear tracks and immediately began running his hands over her as he asked," Rachel? Baby? Did she hurt you? Are you ok?"<p>

Rachel stared up at him with a dazed look on her face. She hugged him as she began to cry. "Professor Herbart wasn't here. It was some crazy girl. I'm not hurt." She was beginning to wring her hands. "But we need to go. She could come back and I don't want her to see us together. How did you know to come here?"

"I was talking to a friend and had a hunch." Finn took her hand as they walked quickly to exit the building. "I think we need to talk; do you mind just coming to my place?"

She felt her heart drop to her stomach. "Talk?" She whispered.

"Yeah, I need to tell you about Iris." He didn't notice her face pale as they walked.

"If you're going to break up with me for her, can you just do it here?" She asked, closing her eyes and bracing for the blow.

"Break up with you? I'm not breaking up with you." He looked at her in shock. "I'm doing what I should have done before and told you about her. But hey, even the best fall down sometimes." He wondered if she'd catch the reference to the song playing in the coffee shop when they first talked. He was trying to make her smile and reassure her at the same time.

She smiled a bit, "_Collide_ huh?"

"Well you do keep running into me..." He teased as he pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Lemme just text Kurt, he can get everyone else."

"Everyone else?" Rachel questioned. "Who else do we need for this?"

"Just two friends, Naomi and Erica." He texted Kurt, quickly asking him to get Naomi and Erica and ask them over.

Kurt glanced down at his phone. He saw the text from Finn: _Iris got to Rachel. Get N&E so we can fix this._ He rolled his eyes as he sent a text to Naomi that said: _emergency meeting of the Finchel Fanatics. My apartment asap.  
><em>

Naomi saw her text and texted back: _What on Earth is a Finchel fanatic? Be there in 20._

He replied: _I'll tell you then. Just know Iris got to Rachel somehow see you there_. He was going to hurt Iris himself if she screwed this up for Finn.

* * *

><p>Finn led Rachel into the apartment, holding her hand and just trying to reassure himself that she was ok. Her head ached a bit where Iris had pulled her hair. Massaging it gently, he listened as she told him all of her experience with Iris. He knew Iris had been crazy, but it never occurred to him the lengths she would go to try and get him back. Finn was incredibly upset at the thought of Rachel being scared for even a moment. Iris was going to have to pay for this.<p>

"Finn? Who was that girl?" Rachel asked timidly.

"An ex. Just an ex who hasn't gotten the picture. Wait until everyone gets here, then we'll get into it." He went to the kitchen, "Want some Tylenol? Or water?" He was flustered at the thought of her being hurt or scared because of him.

"Um sure," She sat on the couch waiting while her conversation with Iris went through began playing on a loop again in her brain. Shuddering, her mind flashed back to the pictures of her and Finn where her face had been blackened out. She knew she would be more watchful in her surroundings for the rest of her life.

Finn leaned his head against the cupboard in frustration. He wanted to punch something but didn't want to scare Rachel further. Instead, he counted to twenty, reached in the cupboard and pulled out a glass for the water. Crossing to the refrigerator he pulled out the water pitcher, making sure his hand was steady as he poured. He was ready for his friends to get there; it was time to deal with Iris once and for all.

* * *

><p>Kurt pulled into the complex at the same time as Naomi and Erica. Naomi reached him as they walked up the steps, asking a million questions at once.<p>

"How is she? Did she get hurt? Where's Iris?"

Kurt was getting testy as he replied, "I don't know" repeatedly. He pushed open the apartment door as Naomi asked again what a Finchel Fanatic was.

Kurt looked at them dumbfounded. "_Finchel _is Finn and Rachel combined. We're Finchel fanatics because we like seeing Finn happy. Rachel does that for him. Enough said?"

Erica walked in rolling her eyes at the stupid nickname. "Whatever Kurt. I'm just here for moral support and to meet the chick that has Finn so captivated." As she said this, she noticed the tiny brunette on the couch. "You must be Rachel. I'm Erica, the sane one in this crazy bunch." She extended her hand for Rachel to shake which Rachel did. "I'm sorry that we have to meet like this."

Naomi quickly stepped up, "I'm Naomi. Finn's.."

"Penguin!" Rachel finished for her. "Friend since second grade?"

Finn smiled at the group as he crossed over with Rachel's water. "Yep, babe, that's my penguin. And you know Kurt already."

"Yes, I do. I just don't understand why everyone else is here?" Rachel asked cuddling into Finn's shoulder.

Kurt looked at Rachel and said, "We wanted to make sure you were ok. We kind of feel we're the reason Iris got to you."

"I'm sure that's not right Kurt." Rachel tried to comfort him, hating to see him so flustered. She was sure he didn't realize it, but he was pulling on his scarf so tightly she was afraid he'd choke himself. She reached over to him to still his hands, offering him a small smile as Naomi began to speak.

"You see Rachel, Iris called me and I tried to tell her to leave you two alone, but in doing so I revealed your name." Naomi stuttered as she looked at the floor. "I told Erica and Kurt but we decided she wouldn't do anything and we were just looking out for you and Finn." Naomi continued to ramble until Rachel cut her off.

"It's ok. It's not your fault. I just don't understand why she did what she did." Rachel continued to comfort the others while Finn just smiled down at her. Of course his girl would try and comfort others even though she'd just been through a traumatic experience.

Erica looked at her like she was crazy. "Uh, because Iris is crazy? Let's see, when she and Finn were together either Naomi or I got a text every hour so she would know who he was hanging out with."

"She changed her classes to be in some of mine." Kurt volunteered.

"She did everything in her power to keep Finn and me from hanging out. She thought I was dating him on the side. He's just my friend." Naomi hurried to assure Rachel.

"I know Naomi." Rachel didn't feel threatened by the girl at all.

"Good. Because once all this is settled, I've got some stories for you." Naomi said with a small smile.

"I can't wait. What I don't understand is why nothing has been done about this? She's clearly harassing everyone."

"We've tried talking to security. Since she changes her cell number all the time, we can't prove the phone calls. As for the classes, the school claims that she registered before Kurt. We can't prove anything." Finn explained growing frustrated.

"So we just need to prove it?" Rachel asked, looking at the group.

"Yes, if we can just get her to confess to some of it we could get restraining orders. Maybe even get her kicked out for tampering with class schedules. I don't know." Finn ran his hand through his hair.

"I think I have an idea." Rachel said sitting up. "Naomi? Do you still have her number?"

"Yes, why?"

"You need to text her to come to Finn's concert tomorrow. Then, once she's there, we can..." She trailed off as she leaned into the group to finish her plan.

"Rachel! That's brilliant!" Finn kissed her enthusiastically. This plan was bound to get Iris out of his life once and for all. He couldn't wait to get her out of the picture so he could focus on Rachel.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wonder what plan Rachel came up with. Also, be on the lookout, Kelly and Stephanie are back next chapter. Wonder what they would think of Rachel…Thanks for the read and feel free to review :)**


	12. Plotting and Planning

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I own nothing in regards to Glee. If I did, Finchel would be married by now and live happily ever after for season four. Moving on...**

* * *

><p>The group agreed to Rachel's plan quickly. Her idea to get Iris to the concert was brilliant. Rachel had every intention of fawning over Finn and hopefully provoking Iris into making a scene. She was ready to show this crazy girl who was really meant for Finn and prove to herself that she wasn't afraid of Iris. Plus, doing this in public meant they were bound to have witnesses to her craziness and surely SOMETHING would be done about it. As long as Iris took the bait from Naomi they were set.<p>

"Isn't she great?" Finn asked the group as Rachel finished outlining their plan. "I mean, why didn't we think of this before?"

Rachel was blushing under his praise as Naomi chimed in. "Yes, Finny, this is a great idea. I guess we didn't want to make a scene."

"Oh, we don't have to do this."Rachel began to say, "I mean it was just an idea."

"No." Kurt said, "It's perfect. Now that it's settled though, I believe we had some dinner plans right girls?"

"Dinner plans?" Erica looked at him like he had grown a third head. "We didn't…"

"Yes! Yes we did." Naomi said stepping slightly on Erica's foot. Couldn't Erica see that the couple wanted some alone time? Finn hadn't stopped staring at Rachel and she was staring at their joined hands with a smile.

"Oh you don't have to go! You can have dinner with me and Finn." Rachel was quick to interject; after all she didn't want to be the crazy one keeping Finn away from his friends.

Finn looked at his friends with firm eyes as he replied, "No they had plans. We'll all celebrate tomorrow after the concert." He hoped they'd get the hint.

Kurt stood and said, "Ladies, our work here is done. Shall we?" He waited for the girls to get their hugs from Finn, and was surprised but pleased to see Rachel hug them too. "We'll see you guys tomorrow."  
>Kurt led them from the apartment hoping the girls hadn't actually had plans. He needed some gossip time about Finchel. The girls agreed and they agreed to meet back at their apartment.<p>

Inside, Rachel pressed a kiss to Finn's cheek as she said, "I like your friends."

He pulled her onto his lap, needing to hold her. "They liked you too." He snuggled her closer, smiling as she put her head on his shoulder. He just loved how right she felt cuddled into his lap. Even though he had a crazy stalker after him and Rachel, as long as he held her he was ok.

She smiled to herself, placing a kiss on his throat. After dealing with Iris she thought she'd be drained, but slowly her energy was coming back. She needed to do something to prove they were ok. "So, dinner?"

"Yeah? What about it? We can go wherever you want." He was lazily rubbing circles on her back as she continued to kiss his throat.

She snuggled closer, "Later. We can have dinner later." She took his mouth in a soft slow kiss.

He couldn't help but smile against her mouth. He gently placed his hands in her hair, being careful since Iris had pulled it.

She pulled back and looked at him. "You know, you've seen my bedroom but I've never seen yours..." Leaning back into him, she began placing small little kisses across his jaw line.

He quickly stood, keeping her in his arms as they went to the bedroom. "We can fix that." Smiling, he gently laid her on the bed before lowering himself next to her.

They lost track of time they were so wrapped up in each other. It seemed they couldn't stop touching or kissing. There was no talking, instead their sighs and moans became their conversation.

Later, Finn kissed her bare shoulder as he asked, "Dinner now?" He didn't even notice the time on the clock.

"Mhmm." She mumbled sleepily as she stretched in bed.

"Stay here. I'll bring dinner to you." He pulled on his boxers and went to the kitchen to find some food. Wow, they needed to go food shopping soon. Spotting a box of cornflakes on top of the fridge he decided they would have to do. He grabbed the box and walked back to the bedroom. "Dinner's.." Finn trailed off as he noticed she was snuggled into his pillow fast asleep. He paused for a moment just to stare and think how right she looked there. Thank God Iris hadn't made her leave him. Finn set the box down on the dresser and crawled into bed, pulling her close. Dinner could wait.

* * *

><p>The next day arrived too quickly for their liking. Rachel had to rush home to get ready for her classes, not even having time to shower with him. Not wanting him to be late she texted Santana asking her to pick her up. When Santana arrived, Rachel kissed Finn and rushed out the door telling him she'd see him that night. Finn quickly got ready and headed to the school. This day couldn't go by fast enough.<p>

Once he arrived at the school, he noticed Kelly and Stephanie decorating the gym for the concert.

"Ooh look who just walked in," Kelly whispered to Stephanie. The decorations in her hand slipped from her fingers as she stared at Finn. "How is it he always manages to look so hot?"

"Oh I saw him. He's still wearing the glasses. God it just makes my mouth water." Stephanie whispered back.

Kelly continued to hang musical notes along the wall as she thought more about Finn. "You know, I bet he looks _fine _conducting those kids. I'd love to see his eyes; I bet they're intense like when he's inside.."

"Kelly!" Stephanie muttered, shocked. "He could walk in here any time you know?"

"So? Not like I was screaming it from the rooftops Stephanie." Kelly pondered the placement of a note as she continued, "Besides, maybe I need to be a little more direct. He's not picking up on my subtle hints that I'm available."

Finn had been watching the teachers from outside the gym door, debating whether or not to enter and thank them for their help. Deciding to bite the bullet he poked his head in the gym. "Ms. Swederski? I mean Kelly? And Stephanie? Thanks for decorating. The kids are going to love it." With a nod and smile directed at both of them, he stepped back from the room.

A slow smile formed across Kelly's face. "Well that was a step. He used my first name. I think I'll be sitting behind the kids tonight..."

"You are so bad." Stephanie said with a shake of her head. "Come on, we need to finish this and get to class." The two continued to decorate, each imagining Finn in their own fantasies.

* * *

><p>Glancing down at her phone Iris noticed a new text. She recognized the number as being that silly little friend of Finn's, Naomi. Hmmm why was Naomi texting her? She pressed open and saw:<p>

_I know you said you missed hanging out with me. Finn has a concert tonight at 7:30 and I'll be there if you want to go._

Interesting. Of course, she knew about the concert already. She knew all about Finn's school, including the fact that there were two teachers who drooled over him like he was a piece of meat. Maybe after tonight they'd get the hint to back off, if not, she'd just have to show them like she showed Rachel. With a smile, she hit reply and told Naomi, "_Great. Can't wait to see you."_ As if. Iris hoped Naomi enjoyed the concert because she wouldn't be seeing Finn too often after it.

* * *

><p>Rachel rushed through the apartment after class, trying to find something to wear. Santana popped her head in, shaking it at Rachel's distress.<p>

"He's seen you naked you know so who cares what you wear?" She teased as she watched Rachel.

"Santana! I want to look good! What if I meet his colleagues? I don't want to look bad for crying out loud. Plus, if Iris shows I want her to see she didn't scare me." Rachel tossed aside a black turtleneck and green checked skirt combo and kept searching.

"I'm still pissed you didn't call me about her you know that right?" Santana said as she passed the turtleneck back at Rachel. "I'd have kicked her ass like I should kick yours for forgetting what I taught you to do."

Rachel looked at the turtleneck and skirt again."I told you I panicked. But we got it under control. You think this outfit? Really?"

"Yes, it's a cute little outfit. Doesn't look like it came from baby gap either." Santana walked from the room, "Call if anything happens ok?"

"Promise." Rachel quickly dressed and checked her makeup. Kurt would pick her up soon and they were meeting Naomi and Erica at the school. She sent off a quick text to Finn saying she'd see him soon.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kelly was trying to make her way over to Finn in the throng of students and parents but was constantly distracted, as was Stephanie. Frustrated, Kelly finally picked up a chair, informing the parents around her that she needed to move around a few things for the performance. The parents finally stopped talking to her and she quickly put the chair behind the ones set up where the students would be performing. Noticing Kelly's actions, Stephanie quickly asked the first student she found, a little girl named Molly, to go tell Ms. Swederski that they were out of plastic cups for the punch at the refreshment table. Molly was all too happy to be sent on a task, and Stephanie watched as Kelly spoke to the little girl and shook her head as she walked off to the supply room, Molly in tow. Acting quickly, Stephanie removed the extra chair and returned it to the audience. Neither Kelly nor Stephanie noticed the girl in the last row watching their every move, shooting them daggers from her eyes.<p>

Iris sat in the back, anxiously watching the crowd. She was going to have to keep an eye on those two teachers. Glancing at her phone, she noticed a text from Naomi saying she was on her way. Iris didn't care. All she cared about was congratulating Finn after his students performed. Nobody would have a doubt who he belonged to then.

**A/N: Oh boy-the whole crazy group is coming together. Can't wait to see what happens next ;) Thanks for the read, feel free to review…and birthday girl? Watch for your scene request in the next chapter...**


	13. Performances and Proof

**Disclaimer: Glee doesn't belong to me. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Naomi pushed her way through the groups of students and teachers, catching Finn's eye and giving him a slight wave. Her phone vibrated and she glanced down, expecting to see a message from Kurt saying they were here, but instead it was Iris telling Naomi to come sit in the back. Turning, Naomi spotted her and quickly made her way over.<p>

"Hi Iris. So nice to see you." Naomi forced a smile on her face and only hoped Iris couldn't tell she was faking it.

She shouldn't have bothered to worry. Iris wasn't even looking at her as she absently replied, "Yeah, you too." her eyes stayed trained on Finn; only glancing away to check and make sure the other teachers weren't checking him out.

Up at the front of the room, Finn continued directing traffic. He was telling the students where to sit while they waited to play and hopefully calming their nerves at the same time. His eyes constantly scanned the room, waiting for Rachel to arrive. He saw Kelly carrying in a sleeve of red solo cups and smiled in memory of giving Naomi her drink and first seeing Rachel. He noticed the young girl following Kelly and went to tell her she needed to get in her seat for the concert.

"Hi there Ms. Swederski! I see you have one of my performers here. Mind if I steal Miss Molly so she can get ready?" Finn questioned with a smile.

Kelly felt her pulse quicken when he smiled at her. "Why of course Mr. Hudson. Run along now Molly, and Mr. Hudson? Maybe we could have a word after the show?" She said slowly allowing her eyes to travel over his body.

Finn felt himself blush."I kind of have plans with my girlfriend, but if it's important I'll ask her to wait."

Kelly's smile froze as she heard the dreaded term girlfriend. "No, don't put your plans on hold. No rush." With that she set the cups down. "You better go get ready." Turning she went off to find Stephanie to tell her the sad news.

"We're going to be late Kurt!" Rachel fretted from the passenger seat. "I don't want to miss any of it."

"Calm down diva. We'll be there in two seconds." Kurt replied. He eased into the school's packed parking lot. "We just have to walk quickly." He said with a weak smile.

"Let's just go!" Rachel barely let Kurt turn off the car before unbuckling herself and getting out. "Text Erica and see where she's sitting."

Erica was the plant inside already saving their seats. She was wearing a red curly wig and glasses so iris wouldn't notice her. Glancing down at her phone she saw Kurt's text and responded, "Third row. Two end seats open for you. Hurry."

Kurt read Rachel the location of their seats as they entered the doors of the school. They made their way into the gym and quickly spotted Erica and smiled.

Almost as if he knew she was coming at that moment, Finn's eyes moved to the gym door just as Rachel entered. He sent her a quick smile and went back to paying attention to the Principal who was introducing him.

Iris hadn't notice Rachel come in. She was too busy trying to get Naomi to shut up. Naomi had been babbling endlessly about her drawing classes and how she was finally illustrating a children's book. As if Iris cared at all. To keep up appearances though she nodded her head at Naomi, hoping to give the semblance of paying attention.

Naomi was running out of things to talk about and hoped the concert would start soon; she just wanted to get this over with. Almost as if he heard her prayers, the Principal said, "And without further ado, I present Mr. Hudson and the fourth grade class."

Finn smiled at the kids as they performed their short routines. Four quick songs and the kids were done. He had the students stand and bow before ushering them to the section of empty chairs on his left. Facing the crowd, he said, "Weren't they great? Now, let's have a warm welcome for the fifth graders." Turning to his right, he motioned for the fifth grade class to come up. The routine was repeated until the sixth grade class came up.

Rachel sat in the audience beaming. "He really loves this doesn't he?" She whispered to Kurt.

"Yeah, he really does. He loves everything about it; even parent teacher conferences." He whispered back with an eye roll.

"He's doing what he's meant to do. It just shows! He looks so natural." The woman in front of her turned and glared as she said,"shh!"

"Sorry." Rachel mumbled. Sinking into her seat, she listened to the rest of the concert.

Finn turned again to the audience at the conclusion of the songs. This time he said, "That concludes our performance for the evening. Please give these kids a hand and feel free to stay and enjoy the refreshments."

Rachel jumped up as soon as he was finished and made her way through the crowd to him. She had just reached him and placed a kiss on his cheek as she told him, "Finn! You were great up there."

He grinned and gave her a hug."I didn't do anything. It was all them."

She began hugging him again and felt herself being tucked into his side as parents came up to talk to him. She made sure to run her fingers up and down his back and smile up at him often.

Standing off to the side, Kelly and Stephanie stared. "That's her? That's the girlfriend?" Kelly said incredulously.

"It looks that way." Stephanie said wistfully. "She's a brunette. We're brunettes. What does she have that we don't?"

"A big nose?" Kelly said snarkily.

"Kelly!" Stephanie admonished."Clearly there must be something good about her or he wouldn't be with her."

"I guess it just pisses me off. I think I was finally getting through and wham he gets a girlfriend." Kelly leaned her head on the gym wall for a moment.

"Well taken or not, we can still have our dreams right?" Stephanie said, nudging Kelly as she tried to make her smile.

"Oh yeah." Kelly said, a smile spreading on her face."Plus they could always break up."

"There's that positive thinking." Rolling her eyes Stephanie began to head to the refreshment table. "Let's get some punch."

Meanwhile, Naomi followed Iris through the crowd, noticing the exact moment Iris spotted Rachel.

Iris mumbled to herself, "Well that won't do. Clearly, someone didn't get the message." She changed course and headed to the refreshment table, grabbing a cup of punch. Before anyone could stop her, she threw the punch in Rachel's face.

"I told you to stay away from him!" she screeched. The room went eerily silent as Iris began to rant."I tried to be nice. But enough's enough and you need to back the hell off."

At the table, Kelly looked at Stephanie as she asked, "Who's that?"

Stephanie just shrugged as she reached for a cup of punch. "I don't know but this little concert just got a whole lot more interesting." She and Kelly eased their way over to some chairs by the group, hoping to catch some good drama.

Rachel stood there, feeling the punch dripping from her face. She felt Finn try to push her behind him, but that wasn't the plan. Besides, she was more than ready to give Iris a piece of her mind. However, as she opened her mouth to speak, Iris began to shout again.

"How much more proof do you need that we belong together? I tried being nice, but obviously I'm going to have to get nasty." Reaching out she went to grab Rachel's arm, failing to notice the Erica step forward to record this all on her phone.

"Take your hand off me." Rachel's voice was low, but firm."Maybe you can't see it, but Finn would clearly rather be with me and not some psycho."

Kelly and Stephanie looked back at Iris, waiting to see what the girl would do next. Several parents began to usher their students to the door, not wanting to expose their children to the drama yet not wanting to miss it themselves.

Iris simply exploded, lunging at Rachel as she screamed, "I'm not a psycho! I just love him so much! He needs someone like me in his life to take control and make sure he's doing what he needs to be doing."

"No, he needs someone like me who loves him without trying to control him." Rachel said, stepping away from Finn and closer to Iris. "He needs someone who will care for him, support him and not try to change him."

Reaching out, Iris slapped Rachel across the face. "You don't know what he needs. He needs me to call him and check on him, he needs me calling his friends so I know they're not crowding him. I need to be in the same classes as his friends so I know where they are. He needs me making sure he's where he's supposed to be at all times. He certainly needs me to protect him from all the other women who are out to get him."

Kelly and Stephanie leaned forward, not even realizing the last comment was directed at them. They noticed Finn push Rachel behind him but before anyone could respond, a tiny girl came up and yanked on the crazy girl's hair.

"Maybe this will get it through your head Iris." Naomi twisted Iris's hair and continued. "Now, unless you want the wrath of the Finchel fanatics I'd suggest you leave and don't bother us again."

Iris was fuming as she yanked herself from Naomi's grip. "This isn't over."

"Yes it is..."Erica smiled as she turned her phone around so Iris could see she had been recorded. Of course, Erica had stopped recording when Naomi pulled on Iris's hair, but she had what was important. "I don't think we'll have a problem with a restraining order after this."

Iris sputtered and turn to run from the room. She was humiliated, but she'd find a way to make them pay. She just needed time to think.

Finn looked to Rachel, smiling at her even though she was still a mess from the punch. "Well! I think that was a success." He leaned in to kiss her, "And although you taste yummy, I think we should clean you up before we go celebrate." He turned to the others, "Why don't you go ahead and grab a table at Dooley's?" He asked the group, referring to a local pub. "We'll be there soon." Without waiting for assent, he turned and guided Rachel down the hall to the bathroom.

Kelly and Stephanie just stared in shock. "Wow." Kelly said. "If she was that crazy for him can you imagine how good he is in bed?"

Stephanie rolled her eyes, "Mhmmm, but for now? He seems smitten with the munchkin. Come on." She said pulling Kelly up from her seat. "Let's clean up and go somewhere to drown our sorrows."

As he led Rachel to the bathroom, he noticed the janitor coming from his classroom dragging her Dyson at an odd angle. He thought it was a little late for her to be in there, so as he pointed to the restroom for Rachel he asked, "Ma'am? Did you need some help down there?"

The janitor glanced up, eyeing him hungrily as she replied, "Just having a bit of trouble with the dyson here sir. It doesn't seem to suck anything up anymore. Would you mind taking a look?" She glanced significantly towards his crotch and licking her lips.

Rachel watched all of this and began chuckling. Poor Finn had no idea what affect he had on women. Reaching up, she kissed his cheek saying, "Gee Finn, maybe you should help while I clean up."

Finn smiled and gave her a firm kiss, replying against her mouth, "I'd rather help you...but I'd just make you take longer." He swatted her ass to send her into the bathroom. He made it a few steps down the hall before another voice stopped him.

"Mr. Hudson? A word in my office please?" Principal Miller said in a no nonsense tone.

Finn turned and nodded. God, he hoped this plan hadn't screwed things up in regards to teaching here. Maybe this plan wasn't as brilliant as they thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wonder what the Principal will say to Finn. Also, happy birthday M! I hope you liked your scene ;) Thanks for the read and feel free to review!**


	14. The Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, but am so excited for a happy Finchel tonight! Happy Valentine's Day :)**

* * *

><p>Finn followed Principal Miller into his office, feeling as though he was walking the plank. Maybe the concert hadn't been the best place to stage a scene, but Finn really wanted to put this whole Iris thing behind him. If it meant at the end of his student teaching that he wouldn't be welcome here then so be it.<p>

His gaze darted around the room, taking in the photos and framed newspaper articles on the Principal. Rubbing his hand on the back of his neck, he turned to face the Principal.

As he sat behind the desk, Primcipal Miller said," Well Mr. Hudson. That was quite the little scene we had back there."

"Yes, sir. I know sir and I'm .."

"Sorry?" Principal Miller asked, leaning back in his chair. "Sorry might not cut it here."

"I understand that sir. I really never thought she was this crazy. I had no idea this would happen." He closed his eyes at the lie and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry that it happened here and I will personally send out a letter to the families if you would like."

"That's not a bad idea there Mr. Hudson." Principal Miller stroked his chin as he considered. "Of course, something like this may make the board here in town reluctant to offer you any permanent jobs. Do you understand that?"

Finn swallowed thickly. "Yes, I do understand that. However, these circumstances were beyond my control. If the school board has a problem with that I'd be more than happy to explain." His voice strengthened with conviction. Yes, the parents may not have LOVED what happened, but really was this reason enough not to offer him a job?

Principal Miller sat behind the desk, tapping his fingers together. "All I'm saying Mr. Hudson is be careful. In some people's eyes you're on very thin ice." He stood, and Finn did the same. Walking towards the door, he clapped Finn on the back. "Gotta tell you though Hudson. That was the best concert we've had in years. The kids were great."

Finn smiled at that. "Well they did all the work."

"No need to be so humble, I know just how much you've accomplished with these kids." He stopped walking as he noticed the little brunette he'd seen in the gym approach. "Now go enjoy the rest of your evening." He left Finn to enter the gym once more to supervise the rest of the clean up.

The smile on his face grew as Rachel got closer. He held out his hand to her,"Better baby?"

"Yes, a bit though I'll be excited to get home and actually shower." Rachel replied. "I think my hair is still a bit sticky."

"I'm sorry she did that to you. I wish I could have handled it for you. I felt so helpless standing there you know?"

"It wasn't part of the plan. It's ok, really." She offered him a smile. "It was totally worth it if she'll leave us alone."

Finn leaned in and kissed her. Pulling back he said,"C'mon. We better get to Dooley's before the gang thinks we forgot them."

They began walking to the truck as Rachel chatted about how great the scene was and how she thought it would finally free them from Iris. Finn agreed, but was a bit distracted thinking about what the Principal said.

He told Rachel about it on the short drive.

"They can't do that Finny. They can't harass you for circumstances beyond your control. If they try, we'll sic my daddy on them." Rachel said resolutely. "He's the best employment attorney around."

Finn found a parking spot at Dooley's and cut the engine on the truck. "I'm sure it'll be fine" he said. "But it doesn't hurt to have a backup in your dad. Now let's go celebrate."

He helped her from the truck and they walked into the pub, finding the fanatics sitting in a booth. Spotting them, Kurt quickly stood and grabbed a chair, placing it at the end of the table so Finn and Rachel could sit in the booth together. They slid in and waited for the waitress to take their order.

"You did great tonight Rachel." Erica told her. "I've got the video right here whenever you want to watch."

Rachel smiled and cuddled into Finn. "Maybe in a bit."

The waitress came and quickly took their order. Erica and Rachel both ordered a Corona, Finn got a Guinness, Kurt a seven and seven while Naomi ordered a coke. Rachel looked at her questioningly when Finn jumped in to answer her unspoken question.

"Penguin here doesn't drink. The one time she tried? Not a pretty experience." Je said smiling fondly.

"How was I supposed to know that planters punch wasn't really punch? I wouldn't have had it if I knew." Naomi replied.

Rachel smiled as she sat in the booth. The waitress returned with their drinks and Kurt proposed a toast.  
>"To the fanatics, for getting rid of Iris once and for all and to Rachel, for getting Finn to smile again." He raised his glass, waiting until everyone tapped it before drinking.<p>

Rachel asked Erica, "Can we see the video?"

"Sure!" Erica replied. "We've watched it a ton already."

So Finn and Rachel watched the video together. She tensed for a moment as she realized she mentioned the "l" word. Would he notice? Would he care? She probably really rushed this. Continuing to watch, she missed the smile on his face as she spoke of what he needed.

When the video was done, the group sat for awhile basking in the glory of a job well done. After about an hour, Finn made a production out of checking his watch. "Gee, it's getting kind of late. I should get you home."

Rachel sat there, still focused on the fact that she had mentioned love. Was he taking her home so he could dump her now that Iris was out if the picture? He probably thought Rachel was just as crazy.

"Sure. Whenever you're ready."

He slid out of the booth, offering her his hand. "Let's go." They waved to the rest of the group, calling out goodnights as they left.

Kurt slid back in the booth looking at the girls as he said, "He's so getting laid tonight."

Finn opened the door for Rachel and helped her inside the truck. She began twisting her hands together, hoping this wasn't the last time she'd be in his truck. He hopped in and started the truck, beginning the drive to her apartment. He turned the cd player on and grabbed her hand. She smiled as "Faithfully" came on.

He noticed her smile. "Kind of our song now wouldn't you think?"

Our song. So he wasn't breaking up with her. "Hmm I can see why you'd think so. It was the first time we really saw each other you know."

"I know. I'm so glad I went to that party." he told her, running his thumb over her fingers.

They sat in silence for the rest of the drive, reflecting on the events of the evening. When they reached her complex, he turned off the engine and got out, intending to walk her to the door. Once there, he leaned in to kiss her and one little kiss quickly grew into two. Then three, each more passionate than the one before.

Rachel took a breath and looked at him. "Coming up?"

He smiled, "I thought you had to shower? I wouldn't want to intrude." He said with a smirk.

"Maybe you can help with those hard to reach places." She said with a wink.

He couldn't take it. Pushing her hair back he looked in her laughing eyes and said it. "I love you. Don't worry, you don't have to say it back. I know it's fast, but I can't help it. I just, well I just, just needed you to know."

She couldn't have stopped the smile on her face if she tried. "Well that's convenient. I love you too." She pulled him inside. "Now come on...I believe we have some celebrating to do..starting in the shower."

He grinned at her, his heart filled to bursting as he followed her into the apartment. The night just kept getting better and better.

Meanwhile, across campus, Iris sat in her room crying as she viciously attacked photos of Finn and his friends. She hung them in a circular pattern on the wall, similar to a dartboard with the picture of Finn and Rachel as the bullseye. Crossing back to her bed, she picked up a small doll she began working on when Finn started dating Rachel. She had hoped it wouldn't cone to this, but they left her no choice. Fixing the hair on the little voodoo doll she picked up a pin, debating where to stick it first. This wasn't over. Not by a long shot.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh Crazy Iris…just can't leave Finchel alone. However, they're in love, aww. Thanks for the read, don't forget to review if you liked :)**


	15. Sleepover Fun

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but I really wish I did. Just a bit of fluffy Finchel to tide you over.**

* * *

><p>She walked backwards into the apartment keeping her lips attached to his. His kisses were like a drug to her, one she was happy to be addicted to. She peeled his suit jacket off, dropping it in the entryway before beginning to unbutton his shirt.<p>

His hands found their way under her turtleneck, causing her to moan as they continued walking to the bathroom. He pulled her shirt up, breaking their kiss only to remove it and drop it on the living room floor on their way to the bathroom. Taking advantage of they newly exposed skin, he began sucking on her neck. He tossed her bra to the side as they kept walking.

Her hands raced over his body as if she couldn't get enough of him. His shirt and pants were left in the hallway; her skirt quickly joining them. With a moan she pulled him into the bathroom.

Santana opened the door after yet another successful performance to find a man's suit jacket on the floor. Assuming Finn had dropped it, she reached down to pick it up and hang it in the closet. "Man should have more respect for clothes," she mumbled to herself. Stepping into the living room, she saw his shirt on the floor and smiled. She could hear the water coming from the shower as well as some pretty loud moans from Rachel. Well, she hoped it was Rachel anyway. Shaking her head, she stepped over the clothes to get to her bedroom, quickly closing the door and putting her earbuds in. They clearly needed a talk about apartment etiquette but she was just too tired. Allowing the music from her iPod to calm her, Santana readied herself for bed and quickly fell asleep to the sounds of Bon Iver.

The water was cold by the time they turned it off. Shivering, Rachel quickly wrapped herself in a towel as she wrung out her hair. Grabbing a comb, she started to work on her hair. Finn placed a hand on her arm. "Can I do that?" He asked gently.

Other than her daddies nobody had ever combed her hair before. It was a sweet gesture and one she couldn't refuse. "Of course. Let's go to my room, we'll be more comfortable."

They walked from the room and Rachel gasped as she realized their clothes were all over. "Finn!" She said horrified. "We have to clean this up before Santana comes home!"

"Go get comfy. I'll grab the clothes." He smiled and swatted her ass to get her moving, admiring the way she looked in the towel.

Knowing exactly what he was looking at, Rachel turned with a smirk and said, "The faster you get the clothes the faster we get to be in bed." He was off like a shot, grabbing the clothes and practically sprinting to the bedroom. Closing the door behind him, he dropped them unceremoniously on the floor as he headed to her.

He settled her between his legs and began combing her hair. Her eyes closed in pleasure as he began talking. "So you really don't think I can get in trouble for this?"

Keeping her eyes closed, she said, "No. Everyone's entitled to a personal life Finny. She didn't harm a student at the school or anything." She took a breath, loving the feel of his hands in her hair. "Besides, I told you we'll sic my daddy on them. It'll be fine, you'll see."

"It's just that I really love that school. I don't want her fucking it up you know? Your hair is like silk." He rambled.

She smiled at the disconnect in thoughts. Feeling him finish, she turned to give him a kiss. She pressed him back into the bed, allowing her hair to form a curtain around their faces. The time for talking was over.

He could definitely get used to this.

The next morning, Santana was already in the kitchen when she heard Rachel's door open. She rolled her eyes at the giggling coming from the duo. Rachel approached the kitchen to sounds of applause.  
>"Morning berry." Santana smiled at her. "Somebody had a good time last night."<p>

"How would you know?" Rachel asked, not denying it.

"Let's see. Even if I hadn't come home to find a trail of clothes leading to the bathroom, I think your bra hanging from the lampshade would give it away."

Rachel turned in the direction Santana pointed, horrified. Clearly Finn had missed it in his haste. Rachel felt a blush come over her face as she reached for her bra, quickly stuffing it in the pocket of her short robe. Since there was no way to deny it, Rachel decided to take pride in her actions.

"You're right. I did have fun...in the shower, in my bed, on the …"

Santana held her hand up like a traffic cop. "Enough. Enough said. Now, the place is as much yours as mine and if you want to have some action go for it. Just a little heads up would be appreciated."

Rachel smiled smugly as she said, "Noted. But San? It was.." She quickly stopped talking as she heard Finn approach.

"Morning there Santana" Finn said, pulling Rachel back so that her back was pressed firmly to his front. "How was the show last night?"

Santana took in the closeness of the duo, amazed at how well they fit together. "It was fine. The chick filling in for you was a bit flat Rach, but no big. Now, if you'll excuse me I have a coffee date with Brits." A smile spread across her face. "You two can have the place all to yourselves."

Finn felt the tips of his ears go red at the implication of Santana's words. "Uh, actually I have to get home. No clean clothes and I have go get to the school. See if I have to do any damage control." A worried expression crossed his face as he absentmindedly kissed Rachel's temple. "Text you later?" he asked her.

"Of course Finn! As if you had to ask."She rose on her toes to give him a kiss.

"Ok, you two are making me sick. Berry, I expect a full report on last night later. You better get your ass in gear if you don't want to be late for your class." Santana crossed to the foyer, picking up her keys and calling out a "later" to the pair.

Rachel seized the opportunity to give Finn a scorching kiss. Pulling back and noticing his dazed expression she smiled as she said, "That should hold you until tonight."

"Hmm maybe I just need one more" he began kissing her, reversing the path they took last night so that he wound up at the door. "I'll call you later...I love you." He said the words quickly, as if he were still nervous to admit that he loved her

.  
>Her grin was instantaneous as she said, "Love you too! Now go or we'll both be late." She shoved him out the door and turned rubbing her temple. She'd get ready as soon as she took something for this sudden headache. Chalking it up to another night with very little sleep she grabbed a bottle of Tylenol, she quickly popped two and turned to head to the shower. Sooner the day started, the sooner she'd be at the show with Finn.<p>

* * *

><p>In her apartment Iris studied her doll critically. It looked an awful lot like Rachel. Pleased, she picked up a pin debating where to strike first. Smiling she took aim and shoved it right into the doll's temple. Immediately she felt a bit better and tossed the doll aside, wondering what Sam was up to.<p>

**A/N: Iris is definitely nuts! Thanks for the read and feel free to review :) **


	16. Drunken Chats and Disguises

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did, my favorite authors/crazies would be writers for the show…and the crazy who says she can't write would handle wardrobe for sure ;)**

* * *

><p>Finn rushed about his room, quickly grabbing the first clothes his hand could reach in the closet. He stripped off yesterday's clothes on his way to the bathroom, dropping them haphazardly as he went. The actions reminded him of last night and he smiled as he adjusted the water for his shower. Jumping in he took one of the fastest showers ever. He exited the shower and quickly dried off, eyeing his face critically in the mirror. He didn't have time to shave again. Finishing his bathroom routine he crossed back to his room, picking up clothes along the way. Picking up the khaki pants and blue striped button down shirt he had pulled out, he nodded once before he began to dress. He buttoned his shirt on his way back to the door. Regardless of what Rachel said Finn was slightly anxious to see what the day would bring and wanted to get it started so it could be over.<p>

Once he reached the school parking lot, he took a deep breath and wiped his damp palms on his lap. Pulling out his iPhone, he sent a quick text to Rachel telling her to have a good day and that he loved her. Her reply of: _you have a good day too, I promise it'll be fine and I love you too_ instantly made him smile and start to calm down. He stepped from the truck ready to face the day.

As Finn walked down the halls, he could feel the stares of other teachers and even some students. There were whispers he couldn't quite make out, but he held his head high as he entered the teachers lounge to see Stephanie and Kelly sitting with their heads in their hands. Concerned, he approached their table asking, "Kelly? Stephanie? Are you guys ok?"

Stephanie lifted her head to look at him even though the movement sent what felt like an entire drum line pounding in her skull. "Yep, we're fine." she mumbled at him before dropping her head back down.

"we were celebrating how well the kids did last night, and well let's just say it got a bit carried away" Kelly replied, not willing to share the real reason the two were hungover.

_The night before_

After they finished cleaning up from the concert the pair decided to go back to Kelly's to talk over the events of the evening. While Kelly drove straight home, Stephanie had stopped at the store to grab some snacks for their gossip fest.

Reaching in her Doritos bag Stephanie pulled out a handful, cramming them in her mouth as she said, "So who do we think that other girl was? She was pretty intense." She reached for the margarita Kelly had prepared while she was at the store. It was her second one and she was starting to feel relaxed. "Pretty though."

Kelly meanwhile, was making quick work of a bag of chips. Tilting her head, she studied the chip critically to see if it had enough dip on it. Deciding it did, she popped it in her mouth as she replied, "Yeah she was pretty I guess. I still don't get it though; I mean her nose is huge! And she's so short." Her voice trailed off as she picked up her own margarita.

Stephanie laughed as she hit Kelly on the arm, causing a bit if margarita to spill. "Not her! The crazy ex. I have to pee." She announced randomly.

This sent Kelly into a fit of giggles. "You know where the bathroom is. I'll refill our drinks." Kelly went to the kitchen and eyed the drink in the blender. Grabbing a pitcher, she poured it in and headed back to the living room. She sat back down waiting for Stephanie to return from the bathroom.

"I'm back!" Stephanie announced as she flopped on the couch.

"Maybe it's the hair." Kelly said as she munched on another chip. Stephanie looked at her in confusion. "I mean, we're both brunette's but her hair is so straight and shiny."

"I know right?" Stephanie said, leaning forward to get her glass and hitting Kelly again. "Maybe I can get my hair to look like that." She ran her hand through her hair.

"Mine's too naturally wavy, I can't get it to stay straight." Kelly tossed back another dip laden chip. "Plus, you know what? She's built like a teenage boy."

"Kelly!" Stephanie sputtered, some margarita falling from her lips.

"All I'm saying is maybe he hasn't had a real woman yet."

Stephanie chuckled and shook her head. "There's always hope one of us could be his first."

"Exactly" Kelly topped off their glasses and raised hers."To real women."

Stephanie giggled as she tapped glasses. "I think I better go after this one Kelly. It's already getting late."

"Just stay. The couch pulls out. I'll make sure you're up in time to go home before school starts." Leaning forward, she filled Stephanie's margarita glass back to the rim. "Besides, I need someone to trash talk with."

With a giggle, Stephanie said, "Ok, just this once." Reaching her hand in the dorito bag, she discovered it was empty. Grabbing one of Kelly's chips she continued on. "Did you see how low his hand was on her back as he led her out? He might as well have been holding her ass."

The two carried on until Stephanie started to doze off on the couch, at which point Kelly got up, covered her with a blanket and headed to her room to try and sleep off the effects of the margaritas they had consumed.

_Present time_

"Well can I get you anything? Coffee? Water?" Finn asked as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm glad you guys thought the kids did so well but I'm sorry you're not feeling well now."

"We'll be fine." Kelly waved her hand at him vaguely. "Just need to finish this coffee and get to class." She tossed back her mug and drank deeply, before placing it down and shaking her head. "See? Already better."

Stephanie meanwhile just looked at them both with bloodshot eyes. "Can you two please keep it down? Why is everything so loud?"

Finn just shook his head at the pair, "Guess it's going to be a day to whisper in your class today huh Stephanie? Boy, I gotta say I'm surprised you two liked the show that much! Awesome!" So saying, he turned intent on walking to class.

Kelly just looked at Stephanie and rolled her eyes. "He may be hot, but he's definitely not the sharpest crayon in the box."

Stephanie just smiled weakly as she said, "Only you would use that analogy. Come on, let's just get this day over with." The pair got up and went their separate ways.

On campus, Rachel rushed into Professor Herbart's class, giving Kurt a quick smile as she sat next to him. "What have I missed?" She whispered. Professor Herbart glanced in her direction for a moment before continuing on with her lecture on ballads.

"Not much, just talking about the next musical and auditions. Then she started going on and on about ballads. As if we didn't know the assignment of the week." He whispered back, giving her a small smile accompanied by an eye roll. "Last night was so great wasn't it? I mean, aside from the whole punch incident."

"It really was. I just hope she got the message."

"Miss Berry, Mr. Hummel. Am I interrupting something?" Professor Herbart demanded from the front of the room. Propping her hands on her hips she continued, "Is there something you'd like to share with the class?"

"No ma'am Professor Herbart. Kurt was just being kind enough to fill me in on what I missed. I overslept you see." Rachel explained, giving her mega watt smile.

"I see. Well, perhaps your singing will be more effective than my words about this assignment. Are you prepared for your ballad?"

"Of course, but I thought perhaps Kurt could start us off this week?" She nudged him, trying to get him to close his mouth instead of gaping at her like a fish.

" Very well. Mr. Hummel? Are you prepared?" Professor Herbart gestured to the front of the room, indicating for Kurt to take the floor. Gulping, he grabbed his sheet music handing it to the accompanists. As the opening strains were heard, Kurt opened his mouth and sang.

"_Yeah, I'll tell you something_

_I think you'll understand_

_When I say that something_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_OH please say to me_

_You'll let me be your man_

_And please say to me_

_You'll let me hold your hand_

_Now let me hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

Rachel smiled at him encouragingly from the front row. She felt her eyes grow damp as he sang, really feeling his emotion coming through.

_And when I touch you I feel happy inside_

_It's such a feeling that my love_

_I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hide_

_Yeah, you got that something_

_I think you'll understand_

_When I feel that something_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

As soon as he finished, Rachel began applauding, not at all surprised when the rest of the class joined in so enthusiastically. He took a small bow as Professor Herbart stood and came to pat him on the back.

"Very well done Mr. Hummel. Interesting choice of song, but lovely. Who would like to go next?" She asked as Kurt made his way back to his seat.

"Why did you do that?" Kurt hissed. "She wanted you to sing, not me."

"I always sing in class Kurt. Why not you for a change?" She replied, rolling her eyes at their classmate Sugar's version of _My Heart Will Go On._ "Why on Earth would she pick this? She sounds hideous."

"She always picks songs that aren't suited to her." Kurt replied, studying his nails.

"I know, but I've never had anyone to gossip with them over before." She smirked in his direction. ""Wanna grab a coffee after this?"

"Absolutely." He shuddered as Sugar reached the climax of the song. "Thank God she wasn't cast in the musical; even daddy couldn't buy her way into that."

"Could you imagine?" Giggling, Rachel began to sing _Defying Gravity_ in a mock of Sugar's voice.

Kurt chuckled, but quickly stopped as he noticed Professor Herbart's glare. "Cut it out. We'll continue this while we have coffee." Giving golf claps, he watched as Sugar headed to her seat and another random classmate, Bridget, came up to sing. When she started singing _Somewhere out there_ from 'An American Tail' he rolled his eyes and sank down deeper in his seat. "So much to talk about over coffee."

Rachel grinned and snuck her arm through his as they walked to his car after class. She was so glad they were getting along so well. Again, they paid no attention to the man in the cowboy hat discreetly taking photos of them as they drove off. Sam quickly texted the picture to Iris along with the message: _See she's with the other guy now. All good._

Iris looked at her message and considered the meaning of it. True, Rachel wasn't with Finn in the photo but she _was_ with Kurt. Maybe she hadn't made herself clear. She stood up from the bed to begin looking through her closet. Studying her clothes she tried to find a suitable disguise. Pulling out a pantsuit styled like a man's pinstripe suit and her favorite fedora, she decided that would be a suitable choice for an evening at a show.

Rachel and Kurt had a great time laughing over coffee, wasting the day away together. Finally her phone beeped, signaling a text. She couldn't help the smile as she saw it was from Finn. She pressed the 'view' button and his words came into display.

_Just a little while until I can see your beautiful face. Miss you. Xoxo_

Her smile grew as she read the words, causing Kurt to groan, thinking Finn had said something stupid. "What did he say? You'll have to forgive him, he's an idiot at times."

"Not stupid, just sweet." She typed back a reply of _excited to see you too and I miss you more. XOXO_. Hitting reply, she leaned back with her coffee marveling over the fact that she was now in one of those sappy relationships she had only seen played out on TV or in the movies. She totally understood the basis for those characters now. Glancing at her watch, she noticed it was time for her to get ready for tonight's show. "You going to watch the show tonight Kurt?"

"Yeah, I'm actually ushering tonight. Do you need to get there?" Rising, he offered her a hand.

"A ride would be great. You can hang backstage with me while I get ready if you want. I can introduce you to my roommate, Santana."

"Satan is your roommate?" Kurt stopped in his walking, staring at her incredulously. "How did I not know this?"

Laughing Rachel pulled him to the car, "She's not that bad. You just need to get to know her."

Shaking his head, Kurt began the drive to the auditorium, still shocked he hadn't known about Santana being her roommate. "She's always threatening to go Lima Heights on people. What the hell is that?"

"Oh, it's just a saying where she grew up. She lived in Ohio before moving to Michigan in first grade. I've never seen her actually do anything though." Rachel hummed along to the song currently playing on Kurt's car radio since she shockingly didn't know the words.

They reached the auditorium, but Kurt declined her invite to head backstage, instead choosing to sit and play Angry Birds while he waited until he was needed.

Backstage, Rachel continued to hum absentmindedly while she thought of Finn. She wondered what they would do after the show and for once found herself wishing she didn't have to spend the evening on stage. Laughing at herself, she got ready, noting a text from Finn that simply said: _I'm here, break a leg and I'll see you after the show. Love you_. Her grin was huge as she replied, _look forward to seeing you and love you too._

Kurt meanwhile paced as he held his programs, merely waiting to seat the incoming audience. Across the aisle, a woman obviously trying to be a man caught his eye. He thought she looked familiar but couldn't quite place her as someone began tugging on his arm asking to be led to their seat.

Iris sat in her seat, hair tucked up under the fedora, suit a bit baggy in the hips and shoulders and pulled the flap of her messenger bag back, making sure the doll was secure. This was going to be fun.

The show began and the first half went off without a hitch. Kurt tried again to locate the woman trying to be a man, but couldn't locate her. He just really wanted a look at the face and maybe a chance to tell her that the suit really wasn't fooling anyone.

Santana paced backstage, trying to figure out why she felt this odd itch between her shoulder blades. Something just didn't feel right about the show tonight and she couldn't shake it. She couldn't ask Rachel, she was too busy thinking about Finn. Shaking it off, she made her way back onstage for the start of the second act. It was then she noticed the woman in the second row playing with a doll that looked like Rachel.

Feeling someone's eyes on her, Iris quickly shoved the doll back in the bag and turned her attention towards to the stage. She made eye contact with a scary looking Latina and averted her eyes back to Rachel, a move not unnoticed by Santana.

Oblivious to the tension building between Santana and Iris in the audience, Rachel put her heart into her singing even while her brain was thinking about Finn just a mere few feet away in the orchestra pit. Only a few more numbers and they could spend their evening together. Maybe she could talk him into taking her back to the lake only this time, they wouldn't just lay beside it.

Iris tracked the movements onstage carefully, trying to locate Rachel while avoiding the Latina who always seemed to be next to her. Finally, during the finale, Iris felt comfortable enough to pull the doll out again. As the last note ended and the applause began, Iris began toying with the needle, wondering where she should put it to initiate the most pain. She failed to notice that the Latina had left the stage for the curtain call and was instead walking down the steps towards her.

Santana wove her way through the crowd to get to the aisle where Iris was sitting. Yanking the hat off her head Santana asked, "Who the hell are you and what's your problem with my friend?"

"I'm the girlfriend of someone in the pit. Who the hell are you?" Iris retorted yanking her hat back from Santana's grip.

"I gotta feeling I know who you are" Santana said as she began walking towards Iris, forcing the other girl to walk backwards to avoid Santana's grasp. "You're the bitch who messed with my friends. Nobody messes with my friends and gets away with it." Finally catching up to her, Santana gave her a shove, sending Iris tumbling into the orchestra pit and right into Finn's lap.

**A/N: So Santana and Iris FINALLY meet. What will happen next? Thanks for the read and feel free to review!**


	17. Confrontations and Consequences

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee :(**

* * *

><p>Finn sat frozen in his chair, unsure exactly how the hell Iris had wound up in his lap. Before he could even formulate a question to her or shove her off of him he saw Santana bend over into the pit and yank Iris up her hair.<p>

"Seriously, what's wrong with you crazy? You can't even stand a little push? Come on out here and fight me." She cracked her knuckles as she rolled her head around on her neck, bobbing and weaving like she was waiting to box with Iris.

Iris, incensed at being caught with the doll stared up at Santana with a red haze clouding her vision. Placing her foot on Finn's leg, she used him to help boost her over the side, causing her to fall at Santana's feet. Grunting a little on impact, Iris glared up at the girl who dared try to thwart her plans. "Who the hell are you?"

"The woman who's goin to kick your ass, that's who. Get up. I won't hit someone who's already down." Santana continued to bob and weave, not offering a hand to help Iris up.

"Santana! Stop!" Finn hissed at her, a horrified expression on his face. He was staring at the man talking to Kurt behind her, clearly questioning what was going in. Normally he wouldn't care but the man talking to Kurt was the Dean of the University.

"What's the problem Stretch? I can take her-clearly better than you and your friends can." Santana said with an eye roll.

"Dean Detlof is staring at you." He hissed at her again. "Don't do something stupid."

"Protecting my friend isn't stupid," she began but got cut off by Iris screaming.

"Your friend is just a slut! A slut who doesn't deserve my Finny!" Iris went to swing at Santana but was stopped by a hand being placed on her arm.

"Ladies. Is there a problem here?" Dean Detlof asked, his nasal voice edging towards a whine.

"Yeah, actually this," Santana started immediately as Finn simultaneously said, "No! They were practicing an audition for a new role." Finn's eyes pleaded with Santana. Kurt, who had been making his way down the aisle, began clapping, adding credence to Finn's claim.

Dean Detlof wasn't so quick to buy into that theory though. "What are you auditioning for?"

"Les Mis," shouted Kurt at the same time as Finn said "Mary Poppins" both looked at each other in horror, then both tried to switch their answer to the other persons.

"Right." The Dean said looking between the two women. "Ladies, I expect to see you in my office tomorrow."

Both women gaped at him as they mumbled, "Yes Sir."

"Good. I'll see you then." With that, he walked away shaking his head as he imagined the catfight he stopped.

Santana popped her knuckles once more and looked at Iris. "Guess we'll finish this tomorrow."

Iris stuffed the doll that was at her feet back in her bag just as Rachel came back onstage. One look at Rachel's face and she took off in a run.

"Guys? What's going on?" She asked as she stepped down the stairs.

"Just some unfinished business berry. I got to meet Iris"

"You WHAT? Please tell me you did not do anything stupid!" Rachel exclaimed as she walked over to grab Finn's hand.

"Me stupid? You two were stupid thinking you could handle this yourself."

"Guys!" Kurt cut in, stepping between the two women. "This is it. Now we combine the events of the past couple of days and get rid of Iris once and for all."

"What are you talking about Porcelain?" Santana sneered at him, ignoring the hit on her arm from Rachel.

"The video from last night with the doll? We'll get her expelled for sure!" Kurt replied.

"Finny? Is that what you want?" Rachel asked, rubbing his back soothingly.

"I just want this over. I'm done. I don't even want to talk about it." He ran his hand through his hair. "Kinda making me sick. Can we just go?" he looked at her pleadingly.

"Sure baby. Let's go to your place and just chill. We can finish _Avatar_," she said trying to get him to smile.

"I'd like that." He started walking up the aisle holding her hand. "Night guys"

Kurt couldn't believe he was left alone with Satan. "So umm, I'm just going to…"

"Get some coffee with me while you get me the video right?" Santana said with a smirk.

"Yeah! Uh, yeah." Kurt babbled, "Exactly what I was going to say.".

"No it wasn't, but that's ok." Santana said as she pulled him towards the exit.

Finn was uncharacteristically silent on the walk to the car and Rachel found herself practically running to keep up with his swift pace. She could see his mouth working but the words he muttered were too low for her to understand. Finally, she yanked on his arm, causing him to pause.

Looking down at her, he took a deep breath and grabbed her hand, rubbing his thumb across her knuckles. The words, "You don't deserve this. All this drama all this bullshit. God knows I don't deserve you, so I'm giving you an out," came tumbling from his mouth.

She angled her head as her heart began to pound. "An out from what? Watching _Avatar_?" Her tongue darted out across her lips. She knew that wasn't what he meant but she certainly didn't want to hear what he did mean.

Rubbing his hand across the back of his neck he considered his response. "No, I mean an out from this, from you and me." He gestured between the two of them as he spoke.

She looked at him incredulously as she gripped his hand tightly. "I don't want an out. I want to go sit on your couch, pretend to watch _Avatar_and spend the night with you ok? You can't get rid of me that easily."

Heaving out a sigh of relief, he pulled her into a hug, murmuring an, "ok" into her hair.

Trying to lighten the mood, she squeezed back for a moment before slapping him on the ass. "Let's get going! The sooner we get in the truck the sooner we're 'pretending' to watch the movie," she said in a sing-song tone.

Giving her a genuine smile, he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder ignoring her shrieks as he jogged to the truck. He slowly slid her down his body until her feet touched the ground, pressing his mouth to hers to silence her. "Complaining?" He asked as he pulled back, both of them breathless from the kiss.

"Only that we're still in the parking lot. Hurry up and drive," she jumped into the truck, buckling up as Finn ran to the other side.

"As you wish" he said, starting the truck and driving out of the parking lot.

* * *

><p>Back at Conga coffee, Santana was grilling a very nervous Kurt about the events of the night before. "Listen up. I need to know everything about this crazy woman. Start at the beginning."<p>

Kurt just kept playing with his phone as he considered Santana. He was waiting for Erica to send him the video of Iris going off at the school.

"Hey! I'm freaking talking to you. If I'm going to have to deal with the Dean about this lunatic I need to know everything." Santana leaned over in an attempt to grab Kurt's phone.

The second he saw her hands reaching for his precious phone, he reared back clutching it to his chest. "Hands to yourself! Didn't they teach you that in kindergarten?"

Santana sneered at him and started cracking her knuckles again. "I learned all kinds of things then. Like how to get what I want," she again lurched forward, this time successfully grabbing the phone as it beeped.

"Give that back this instant," he huffed at her, trying to grab it.

She glanced at the readout, seeing an incoming text from an Erica. "This Erica has the video?" She asked as she turned the phone back towards Kurt.

"Yes, damn it! Now give me the phone and I'll show you."

Santana placed the phone on the table between them and waited for Kurt to open the message. She watched it in silence, her brain processing all of the crazy that was Iris. As the video ended, she leaned back in her seat contemplating her response. "I need that video."

"To show the Dean?"

"No, for my own private movie stash. Of course to show the Dean. That's enough to get her in trouble right there but add in tonight's antics and she's screwed." Santana gave a small smirk; she was enjoying the fact that she was going to kick someone's ass even if it was indirectly through the Dean.

"Of course. Now, just give me your number I'll text the video and I'll get out of your hair." Kurt anxiously replied, eager to be rid of Santana's company.

Knowing exactly what he was thinking, Santana gave him her number. As he started to rise from his seat after forwarding the video she said, "Not so fast. We're not done yet."

"We're not?" he gulped. "But I gave you the video."

"And now I need something else. I need you to tell me about your gargantuan friend so I can see if he's good enough for my Berry." She crossed her legs and leaned back, relaxed and ready to hear all about Finn.

With a resigned sigh, Kurt sat back down. It looked like it would be a long night.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Finn wanted to stay home with Rachel and just hide out. She however, had other ideas.<p>

"No Finny. We keep our normal routines. We're going to show that psycho that she's not holding us hostage ok?"

Wincing at her choice of words he stared at her and pouted. "But what about Santana and the meeting with the Dean? She's in this mess because of me; I should be there."

Placing her hands on his cheek she forced him to look at her. "You didn't do this baby. It was all Iris. Now, take me home so I can get ready and you get to school."

He gave her a kiss as he said, "Fine."

"I knew you'd see it my way. Besides, I'll text you as soon as I hear from Santana ok?" She pulled him towards the door, not wanting him to be late.

They made the drive to her apartment quickly and she leaned over to kiss him. "I promise I'll text you as soon as I know something ok? Love you"

He smiled a little as he told her, "Ok. Love you too."

He watched her climb the steps to her building, honking and waving as she opened the door. Driving to the school he absentmindedly drummed along with the radio. He parked in his normal spot and was surprised to see Kelly just getting out of her car. She was unloading a huge box and Finn immediately went to help.

"Here. Let me get that for you." Not giving her a choice in the matter, he grabbed the box and began walking.

Kelly stood stunned for a moment. She wasn't used to accepting help and for the help to be Finn? She patted her hair as she tried to come up with some casual conversation. "Um thanks. Sooo, how was your night last night?"

Finn grimaced as he thought of his response. "Well you know that crazy chick that was here the other night?"

"Yeah, what about her?" Kelly easily loped along next to him as she asked. "She seemed a little nuts."

Sighing, he told her the rest. "Well she came to my show last night too. Wound up in my lap before my girlfriend's roommate yanked her off." He paused as Kelly opened the door for him to walk through. "They had words and now have to talk to the Dean."

"Wow. She seems intense" Kelly commented as they walked to her classroom.

"Yeah but now Rachel's roommate might get in trouble and it's all my fault." He set the box on the floor next to her desk. "Sorry, didn't mean to bend your ear about my problems."

Kelly placed a hand on his arm forcing him to stop before he could exit the room. "Hey thanks for helping. And for the record? This whole nutty situation isn't your fault. I'm sure Rachel's roommate will be fine."

He smiled at how closely get words echoed Rachel's. Going on instinct, he gave her a quick hug and an absentminded peck on the cheek like he did all his female friends. "Thanks Kelly. Rachel said that too, but it's nice to hear from a friend too you know? I better get moving." He walked out the door, glancing back and saying "thanks" one more time.

Kelly gave him a smile and waited until he was out of sight to sit down and think about what just happened. That kiss hadn't ignited the tingles she expected but maybe being his friend wouldn't be so bad. After all, he was bound to have other single friends. She smiled as she sorted through her box of supplies, ready to start the day.

* * *

><p>In the administration building, Santana sat in the reception area of the dean's office. She wasn't nervous at all, not even when she heard the secretary announce that the dean was ready to see her. Time to get this show started and get rid of Iris once and for all.<p>

**A/N: So how will the Dean react to the information from Santana? Just one more chapter and an epilogue to go, stay tuned! Thanks for the read and please feel free to review :)**


	18. Facing the Music

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Isn't that sad?**

* * *

><p>Santana calmly walked into Dean Detlof's office, standing before him and meeting his stare with one of her own. She was not going to be intimidated by him. He dismissed his secretary and motioned for Santana to sit as he lowered himself to his chair.<p>

"Ms. Lopez," he began in his nasal tone, "Would you care to explain why you were ready to come to blows with another student?"

"Actually Dean, I would. You see, I was merely trying to protect a friend. During our performance yesterday I noticed a woman in the audience playing with a doll that looked like my best friend and roommate." Taking a quick breath, she carried on before the Dean could interrupt with any questions he might have. "This woman has been after my friend Rachel because she wants her ex boyfriend back."

"So you were going to fight her because she had a voodoo doll?" The Dean said disbelief evident in his voice. "Voodooism is not against the law, even if I think it's nonsense," he said, mumbling the last part under his breath.

"No sir it isn't. But that's not all she has done. She trapped my roommate at a fake audition, she followed her around campus and she has harassed her ex boyfriend and his friends for months." Santana held his gaze as she said, "And she has hacked into the school system to do so."

"Ms. Lopez, that's a very serious accusation."

"I have the proof right here," she said as she passed him a copy of the video Kurt had sent her. "Now as you will see in the video, Iris has clearly been using private school information for her personal use. That is grounds for expulsion." Santana sat in her seat as she watched the Dean contemplate this new information. "And I would like to point out that I never did actually assault Iris, thanks to you." She spoke quickly, the last part tumbling from her mouth of its own accord.

"You are correct Ms. Lopez, you did not assault her. I wanted to have this meeting to make sure you don't in the future. I do not want this school to be involved in any type of scandal, and I'm now quite concerned that one may have happened already." He stood up as he continued, noticing Santana also stood. "I will review this new evidence, but I strongly encourage you stay away from Ms. Phillips in the future."

"Yes sir Dean," she began, "I have no desire to see her unless she messes with my friend."

He offered her a small smile and a handshake as he said, "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that last part." He walked her to the door, opening it to find his secretary on the other side, one hand raised as though she was preparing to knock. "Yes, Mary?"

"I was just going to inform you that Ms. Phillips was here," she stated in her no nonsense voice.

"I'll buzz you when I'm ready for her Mary," he said as he turned to Santana. "Remember what we discussed Ms. Lopez."

"Yes sir Dean." Santana replied. "Thank you for your time." With that, she walked out of the office pausing only to sneer at Iris who looked like she was going to snap at any moment. She walked outside the building and sat down on a bench to wait. She didn't want to miss Iris coming out after her meeting. Santana checked her phone and saw five missed texts, all from Rachel varying from "good luck" to "are you still in there" and "how are you not done yet." Santana replied with a chuckle. "I'm done and everything is fine. Waiting for the psycho to leave."

Rachel was sitting next to Kurt listening to Professor Herbart talking about duets. As she was writing a note to Kurt on the side of her notebook he felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Being as discreet as possible, she checked the message from Santana. She let loose a small sigh of relief and quickly sent Finn a message that everything was ok. She then furiously scribbled, "Coffee after class?" to Kurt, turning the paper towards him. He nodded and turned his attention back to the lecture.

* * *

><p>Finn was in the teacher's lounge chatting with Stephanie and Kelly went his phone buzzed. He glanced at the readout, noting it was a text from Rachel. "Hang on guys, I need to answer this."<p>

"Of course, hope everything is ok." Stephanie said as she watched his face for signs of how the meeting had went. Kelly had filled her in on everything, including the fact that she had gotten a hug and a kiss which made Stephanie a little jealous. She saw Finn smile and knew things must be ok.

"It went great. Apparently Iris can get expelled for what she did. She can finally be out if my life." Finn had a huge grin in his face as he spoke those words. He typed back to Rachel telling her that he'd meet her and Kurt at Conga's to celebrate. Taking an extra moment, he texted Naomi and Erica to ask them to meet there as well. It would be nice to have Team Finchel united to celebrate.

"I'm glad it all worked out Finn," Kelly said as she patted his hand. Again, she felt no sparks. "You can finally move on."

He flashed her his crooked smile as he replied, "I cant wait. I'm going to head back to my room, straighten up a bit so I can get out of here on time." He stood and stepped between their chairs to place an arm around each of them. Squeezing them both, he gave them each a kiss on the cheek as he said," Thanks for listening." With that he straightened and walked out of the room.

Stephanie sat dumbfounded for a moment. She glanced at Kelly who was smiling slightly. "Well ok...I see what you meant. It was a nice kiss, but that's it. The Earth did not move beneath my feet. Maybe if he kissed my lips," her voice trailed off as Kelly chuckled.

"Nope, I think we're going to accept that he's not for us Steph."

"We can still dream about him though right?" Stephanie asked as she propped her chin on her hand.

"Always...but I can't help but wonder if he has any single friends." Kelly said with a grin.

"You never know," Stephanie replied back with an answering grin.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Dean Detlof watched the video and sat in his chair for a few moments, contemplating what he needed to do. Iris clearly needed to be expelled; he couldn't have her hacking into anyone else's files. Closing his eyes as he thought of his approach, he took a deep breath and buzzed, Mary, telling her she could bring Iris back.<p>

Iris stood when the secretary came back in and nervously smoothed hand over her hair as she followed her back into the Dean's office. Her hands were shaking as they entered the Dean's office and he motioned towards a chair for her to sit in.

"Thank you Mary," he said by way of dismissal to his secretary. He waited until she closed the door until he motioned for Iris to sit. Crossing to stand in front of his desk, he leaned back against it as he spoke. "Now Ms. Phillips, I have come into some very disturbing information about your actions."

Iris panicked as she began to ramble, "I didn't do it. I didn't do anything. It's not against the law to have a doll you know. I don't know why that crazy girl was trying to attack me."

He crossed his arms over his chest, not impressed by her speech as he cut her off. "I was not referencing the attempted fight from last night. I am in fact referring to the fact that you have gained access to other student's class schedules and records. That is a breach of privacy that we will have to inform the students at the school about. I will need the names of all of the students whose information you obtained."

"But, I only did it because," she stuttered, leaning forward in her chair to try and garner his attention, "Because I love him so much!"

He looked at her in pity. He knew what love was, but this wasn't love. This was obsession. "Ms. Phillips, I'm sorry you feel that way. However, that does not justify your actions. I need the names of the students, and then you need to leave campus. You are expelled and will not be welcome back into classes."

Iris reared back in shock. "But Dean-"

Again, he cut her off. "The names Ms. Phillips," he said. "Give me the names then you need to leave. You will be notified of any civil litigation or further action by mail. Am I clear?"

Tears were streaming down her face as she looked up into his eyes. They were flat and cold as he waited for her to give him the information. She took a shaky breath, "Finn Hudson." She swallowed, looking at her lap before continuing. "Kurt Hummel, Erica Lyon, Naomi Burns, and Rachel Berry." She noted the Dean had been writing down the names as she spoke. She felt sick to her stomach at the thought of being expelled, but she'd do it all over again. After all, everything she did she did for love.

"That will be all Ms. Phillips. I urge you to leave Mr. Hudson and Ms. Berry alone." He walked her to the door, noticing she was shaking and trying not to feel bad. She had created all kinds of havoc that the school would now have to deal with. "I'm sorry that it had to come down to this. Goodbye Ms. Phillips."

Iris ran from the room, not bothering to reply. Her cheeks were flushed in anger and humiliation. This was all Rachel's fault; now she had nothing. She didn't have her degree and she certainly didn't have Finn. As she slowed to a walk she decided to go home to Kentucky to clear her head and figure things out.

Santana waited for a good half hour before Iris stormed out of the Dean's office. Iris was mumbling under her breath something about going home and waiting for Finn to come to his senses. Santana stood in her path, forcing Iris to stop.

"So, what happened up there huh? The Dean get some good info on you and kick you out?" Santana couldn't resist questioning Iris. It was like poking a snake with a stick and Iris lashed out.

"Out of my way. I'm going home until Finny sorts this out." She retorted as she pushed by Santana.

Santana merely reached out and twisted her hand in Iris' hair, forcing her to stop. "And stay the hell away from Rachel and Finn, understood?"

Iris had tears in her eyes from how hard Santana was pulling. "Let me go. I'm going home."

Santana released her and just said, "run" and was pleased to see Iris follow her direction. She turned to walk to her car, ready to meet Rachel for coffee.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Kurt secured a table at Conga's after spending a few minutes comforting Mike. It seemed Tina had dumped him for some guy named Artie and Mike was just surprised. As Rachel sat down she had to admit she was a bit surprised as well, after all Tina had never mentioned an Artie before. Not that Rachel would have remembered anyway, she was too busy focusing on the tall cutie walking in the door. She excused herself from Kurt and snuck up behind Finn. Bumping into him she said, "Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there."<p>

"Hey baby." he said as he pulled her into his arms. "Good day today huh?"

"Best day." she replied, hugging him and rising on her tip toes to kiss his cheek.

"No, that was the day we first met." He told her after picking up his coffee.

She looked at him with stars in her eyes, "You're the sweetest thing." As she pulled him in for a kiss she paused when she heard Adele's _Rumor Has It _being blared from outside. It wasn't Adele's beautiful voice though, it was Iris screeching the words, sounding much like a cat being dragged around by its tail. Rachel and Finn looked at her in horror as she wailed.

Bless your soul you got your head in the clouds

You made a fool out of me and, boy, I'm bringing you down

You made my heart melt yet I'm cold to the core

But rumor has it I'm the one you're leaving her for

The duo saw Santana approach Iris and tap her on the shoulder. One look at her and Iris took off, yelling to Finn that he knew where to find her when he came to his senses. Santana walked in and ordered some coffee as Naomi and Erica walked in behind her, discussing the weirdness of Iris singing in the parking lot.

Finn smiled at Rachel sheepishly. "I invited my friends too, so we could all celebrate together."

"Of course baby, Team Finchel for the win right?" She said rising on her toes to kiss him. "We'll celebrate on our own later."

He smiled as he kissed her back, "I like the sound of that. Now let's get this little party started so we can get to celebrating privately," as he spoke he put his arm around her and led her back to where the rest of the group was sitting and talking. As they walked _Collide _ once again came over the speaker. Settling down next to each other they shared one more kiss as they smiled over the song. Santana snapped them out of their private moment.

"Hey! Some of us are trying to talk here, we don't need to see that shit. Keep your tongues to yourselves."

Rachel just smiled at her as she placed her head on his shoulder. She tried to tuned back in to the conversation, knowing she and Finn would have plenty of time later to celebrate. Who knew that running into him would have turned into this? She smiled and sat contentedly, ready to see what a life with Finn but without Iris would be like.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wonder what life without Iris will be like for Finchel! Stay tuned for the epilogue-it'll be up later this week. Thanks for the read and feel free to review-they always make me smile :)**


	19. Happy Endings

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p>"San? San where are you?" Rachel called out as she ran through the apartment trying to find her friend. She opened the door to Santana's room after a cursory knock, and noticing Santana was still in bed she jumped on the edge of the bed and shook her.<p>

Slapping instinctively at the hands shaking her Santana sat up and yanked off her eye mask. "What the hell Berry? I'm trying to sleep here!"

"But I have news," she proclaimed excitedly, shaking her left hand in front of Santana's face.

"Holy shit. Is that what I think it is?" Santana grabbed Rachel's hand to still it, staring at the ring sitting on her left ring finger.

"HE PROPOSED!" Rachel screamed before flopping back on the bed. "It was so romantic-he took me back to the spot where we first ran into each other." Her eyes began to mist again as she thought of how sweet it had all been.

_They were walking hand in hand around campus, just enjoying being together. Rachel wasn't paying too much attention to where they were walking when suddenly Finn stopped, causing her to stumble into him. He offered her a small smile as he began to speak._

"_Baby?" He rubbed the back of his neck with one hand. "I need to talk to you."_

_Rachel noticed the gesture and knew it meant he was nervous. She rubbed his back gently, "What's up Finny?"_

_He took a shaky breath as he looked at her, turning to hold her hands in his. "I know we've talked about this before, but you're going to be going to New York soon."_

_She nodded, hoping that he was about to say he was wondering if he could come too. "And?"_

"_And I'm wondering if you'd like some company?"_

"_I'd love to take my boyfriend with me!" She said excitedly, smiling her mega watt smile at him._

_Dropping to his knee and opening a ring box he'd had in his pocket, he said, "How about taking your fiancée?" He noticed she appeared dumbstruck so he continued, "I swear to you Rachel I'm thankful everyday we ran into each other here. I promise you I'll always love you and support you and," he trailed off as she dropped to her knees to cup his face in her hands._

"_Yes!" She said softly pressing her mouth to his._

"_Yeah?" He replied smiling against her lip as he slipped the band with a heart shaped diamond on her fingers._

"_Yes Finn, a thousand times yes." She gave him another lingering kiss. "Wanna go home and celebrate?"_

_He picked her up from the ground and swung her in a circle before throwing her over his shoulder and running to the car. He'd never been happier._

Santana sat with a smile on the bed. "So when's the big day?"

Rachel sat back up and grabbed her hand, "Six months. We want to be married before we move to New York. I mean, why wait right?" Sometimes she couldn't believe how well things had worked out.

Giving her a hug, Santana muttered under breath, "So much to do so little time to do it."

************SIX MONTHS LATER*************

Rachel sat in front of the lighted mirror backstage, putting the finishing touches on her make up as she listened to the chatter of her friends behind her. Erica and Naomi were squabbling over which color eye shadow they should wear while Santana tried to tell Kurt to relax.

"Seriously Kurt, you're making me dizzy. Stop pacing and mumbling; everything is under control here. Why don't you go check on your giant of a brother?" Santana marched over to him and took him by the shoulders, pointing him towards the door. "I promise I'll have her out there on time."

"Well pardon the hell out of me for trying to help." Kurt said as he smoothed down his suit jacket.

"Help how? By wearing a spot in the floor from pacing back and forth? It's not our first time getting ready for an event you know." Santana rolled her eyes as she ushered him to the door.

"This isn't just an event Santana! It's their wedding-it needs to be,"

"Perfect and it will be. Now go check on Finn." With that she closed the door in his face, locking it before turning back to Rachel. "I swear Berry; I should make you late just to piss him off. I know you love Finn but you sure you want to attach yourself to Porcelain too?"

Chuckling Rachel replied, "Stop it Santana. You know you love Kurt too; you just love getting a rise out of him. As for being late? Rachel Berry soon-to-be Hudson is never late. In fact," she glanced at her iphone to check the time, "it's time for me to get dressed."

The girls turned to look at the simple white dress hanging against a closet door. The tea-length dress flared out gently from the hips and the sweetheart neckline complimented Rachel's frame. It had two straps that crisscrossed in the back, adding a little detail to an otherwise plain dress. Running her hand over it gently, Rachel smiled at Santana. "You want to help me?"

Naomi cleared her throat subtly to Erica, nudging her as well. "We should go check on Finn too. Santana has it all under control, and really I don't want Kurt to wind up Finn too much."

Rachel smiled at the duo, "Plus Finn needs his best 'mandy' Naomi."

"Well, there's that too." Naomi said. She was honored when Finn had asked her to stand with him for this occasion.

"So go!" Rachel exclaimed hugging her.

"See you in a bit Mrs. Hudson," Erica said as she pulled Naomi from the room, crossing backstage to the other side to get to Finn.

"Mrs. Hudson," Rachel murmured to herself before grinning at Santana and screaming, "I'm going to be Mrs. Hudson."

Santana laughed and pulled her in for a hug. "You'll always be Berry to me. C'mon let's get you in that dress so we can get you married."

"Santana?" Rachel said, questioningly as Santana helped her into the dress.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. For everything I mean. Helping with the Dean, not getting pissy when I basically ditched the apartment and moved in with Finn, getting this wedding ready with me. I just appreciate it all."

Their eyes locked in the mirror as Santana zipped her, "Anything for you. You're my best friend. As for the wedding? It was fun even if I thought you two were crazy for getting married so quickly. Thank God the auditorium was available."

After much searching and planning, Rachel had gotten frustrated at the daunting task of choosing a hall in such a short amount of time. Luckily, Finn had suggested using the school auditorium. They got approval from the school after agreeing not to go public about the Iris scandal, so all Rachel's dads paid for was the food. It was going to be a small affair-only close friends and family were invited and instead of a band or DJ some of Finn's fellow band mates agreed to perform. Since her dads were getting off so easy with the costs of the wedding they were paying the rent for the apartment in New York for the first year. Things couldn't have gone smoother.

"You're set Berry." Santana said as she handed her a bouquet of gerbera daises. "Let's do this."

While the girls exited the room in search of Rachel's dads, Naomi put her hand on Finn's arm to stop his pacing. He smiled down at her and pulled her in for a quick hug.

"I'm so excited!" He told her, starting to pace again. "I can't believe it's finally here."

Naomi started chuckling. "You need to take a breath Finny or you're going to pass out the moment you see her."

"I might anyway," he said. "I know she'll be beautiful."

"Yes, of course she will be." Naomi replied with a quick eye roll. "Now, you've got your vows right?"

"Yeah. I got this. Thank God Erica is performing the ceremony. I'd freak doing this in front a total stranger. You got the rings?"

"I have the rings Finny. Just relax. Think of the fact that in just a few moments you'll see her and you'll finally be able to call her Mrs. Hudson."

Finn stopped pacing and pulled Naomi in for a tight hug. "I'm so glad you're here with me Penguin. I couldn't do it without you."

As she hugged him back Erica knocked on the door. "Hey guys. It's time."

Finn grinned as he and Naomi followed her out the door. He'd never been more ready for anything in his life. Following Erica he stopped when she did, smiling out at the crowd on the stage. His Mom and Burt were there, Naomi's twin Marissa, and Stephanie and Kelly were also in attendance. There were also some of the cast from _Wicked_ and even Professor Herbart. All in all maybe there were 20 people there. Finn took a deep breath as the small band began playing Canon in D and Santana made her way down the aisle and up the steps in her short red dress. She stopped opposite of Finn and grinned at him. The band began to play _Faithfully_ and everyone shifted in their seats to watch Rachel.

He couldn't take his eyes off her or stop the smile from spreading across his face as she walked towards him with a dad on each arm. All he wanted to do was run down the aisle and get her, but he waited in place, rocking back on his heels then bouncing back forward to his toes. Finally, she made her way onto the stage and after kissing her dads on the cheek, placed her hands in Finn and turned to Erica.

Erica began to speak, reciting a poem about love that she had written for the occasion. Finn could barely hear her since he was so focused on Rachel. He mouthed an 'I love you' as Erica finished her poem and informed the guests that the pair had written their own vows.

"Finn, will you please share your vows?" Erica asked as she stood between the duo.

He cleared his throat but never took his eyes off of Rachel. "Rach, I don't know how I ever got so lucky. I'm eternally grateful for my clumsiness which first caused us to meet. When I saw you at that party I swear time stopped and you stole my breath and my heart." She had tears in her eyes and he rubbed his thumbs over her hands as he continued, "Everyday I get to spend with you is the best day of my life. I can't wait to see what the future holds, but know I'm always by your side. I promise to support you and love you faithfully." He grinned as he finished, taking a hand and wiping a tear from her cheek.

She gave him a watery smile as she began to speak. "Finn, running into you was the best thing that could have happened to me. I was alone without realizing how lonely I was until I saw you at that party. My heart was yours from the moment our eyes met. You're the best part of me Finn." She gripped his hands tightly, "I promise to always be there for you and to love you for the rest of my life." She tore her gaze from him to glance at Erica, nodding at her to continue.

"The rings please?" Erica said, holding out her hand to Naomi who placed the bands in her hand. Giving Finn Rachel's ring she said, Finn, repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed."

Sliding the ring on her finger he repeated Erica keeping his gaze on Rachel. "With this ring I thee wed."

Rachel was beaming as she snatched her ring from Erica. Not waiting for her prompt she said, "Finn with this ring I thee wed." The small audience chuckled at her enthusiasm. The pair turned to Erica.

With a grin, Erica said, "With the power vested in me by the state of Michigan, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss," she never got to finish because Finn had already pulled Rachel in for a kiss.

The pair kissed each other for what seemed like an eternity. Forgetting about their audience, she ran her hands through his hair as she deepened the kiss. Naomi subtly cleared her throat, causing the pair to separate. Finn rested his forehead against hers as Erica spoke.

"Ladies and gentleman may I present Mr. and Mrs. Finn Hudson!" Everyone clapped and she waited for the applause to die down before continuing, "Please remain seated as they share their first dance."

The strains of Howie Day's _Collide_ began and the pair danced, losing themselves in the moment. Finn sang into her hair as he held her close to him. The song ended and he captured her lips in another kiss as the audience applauded. Santana broke it up, hugging Rachel and Finn as she told them, "Save the sucking face for later. Feed these people and mingle!"

So Finn and Rachel did just that. They worked the small group accepting hugs and well wishes as people ate and drank. Carole had welcomed Rachel to the family, telling her she had always wanted a daughter. Finn took a moment to crack, "Well you've always had Kurt." Kurt just rolled his eyes and checked on the food and drink stations, making sure everything was stocked.

Kelly and Stephanie were sitting and talking while their dates, Puck and Mike, also talked. Stephanie had met Mike at Conga's one afternoon with Finn and his voice had given her chills immediately. She felt bold as she slipped him her number when she walked out with Finn. He called her an hour later and they'd been inseparable since. She thought it was fate that he had a single friend, and after Puck met Kelly the four instantly began double dating all the time.

"I googled Iris the other day," Stephanie said. "Just kind of wanted to see where she was you know?"

"And? Where is she?" Kelly inquired, swirling her cup in her hand.

"Kentucky. Get this: she's engaged."

"Get out! To who?" Kelly said with a laugh.

"Some reporter with a huge fro. Jacob something or other." Stephanie said. "I guess Finn and Rachel are safe."

Mike was watching how much Stephanie had to drink. She was adorable when she was drunk, but he didn't want her so drunk she'd get sick. As he was about to take her cup, Santana crossed to stand by the band and began to sing _Valerie_. Mike grabbed her hand, "C'mon babe. Let's show them our moves."

Stephanie set her cup on the floor as she took his hand, allowing him to set the pace for their elaborate swing dance. As they danced, she noticed Naomi's twin Marissa watching Mike move and licking her lips. Stephanie finished the dance and pulled Mike close, "Wanna go somewhere private?" She whispered in his ear, pulling him towards the side of the stage.

"Sure," he replied with a stupid grin on his face, not caring where they went. As they passed Marissa he swore he heard Stephanie mumble, "mine." but didn't care as they reached some prop closet and locked the door behind them.

Kelly had watched the whole exchange go down and couldn't help laughing. Puck meanwhile, tried to convince her that they should also find somewhere private.

"They'll never miss us," he whined into her ear.

"Not gonna happen Puck. But if you're good, I'll show you later the similarity between me and a common household appliance." She teased him with a smile, enjoying his confused expression. Leaning closer she said, "I'll give you a hint. neither of us loses suction..." she allowed her voice to trail off as Puck gave her an ardent kiss. This wedding couldn't end soon enough.

But all good things must come to an end, and soon it was time to catch the bouquet. Stephanie had come out of the prop room moments before, hair mussed and lipstick smeared as she grabbed Kelly to try and catch the bouquet. The ladies all lined up behind Rachel and fought to catch it. The bouquet was ripped in half as Stephanie and Kelly both dove for it. Mike and Puck just shook their heads at them.

Finn and Rachel thanked everyone for coming and made their getaway out the side door. He pulled her close to him as he said, "Well, how does it feel to be Mrs. Hudson?"

She couldn't stop the grin as she said, "It feels great Mr. Hudson. I love you so much."

Looking down at her he kissed her once, before pulling away. "Watch out New York, here come the Hudson's," he said with a smile. Finn opened the door to the truck and helped his wife inside ready to start on the journey of the rest of their lives.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow. I can't believe it's done! Thank you Nayema for pushing me and making me do this; I wouldn't have done it without you! I hope the people behind the characters of Iris and Erica enjoyed their roles.**

**Also, a side note to the real life inspirations for Stephanie and Kelly. I may have written the words but your scenes with your men in this chapter? Requested by a certain someone claiming to still have a halo…**

**Thank you so much for reading and please feel free to review; I'd love to hear what you thought of the story! :) **


End file.
